PostUnderbelly
by pinkydog123
Summary: *EO* Elliot catches up with Olivia in the squad room, and well just read and find out....
1. Chapter 1

**Here ya guyz go, another 'post' fan fic from moi **

**stop and review, thank ya! **

Olivia took the fourth deep breath as she made her way down the 16th prescient hallway, now just exiting the elevator. She didn't think it would be this nerve wracking when she thought about doing all this, this morning.

Finally, for the third day in a row Olivia got to wake up in her won bed, not one of those rock hard cots that the animal activists all slept on that were almost as bad as the ones they had at the squad room.

But who cares about the prescient cots? She was home at last, now she could jump back into sync with her life, get it together and be the tough as nails Detective Olivia Benson, the person she was known as and the person she was good at being.

The building wasn't too crowded and that's why she picked to come in the evening, show her face to the people that she knew would be in the squad room at that time of day, so there weren't any surprises, she would be ready for anything.

But she did hear from who else, Munch, that the rumor-mill was working over time, apparently she was dead or Munch came up with the 'undeniably funny' idea that she was out having his love child, ya, like that would ever happen.

On other occasions she would have just been annoyed and dismissed the idea, but his was Munch and she hadn't seen him in two months, nor anyone else, so he received a slight chuckle from her.

Ya, it was good being back, she was allowed the time away to clear her head, something she had tried earlier but still found herself crawling back to SVU, right she wasn't sure if that time helped at all, she was a different person for certain, noting her longer hair, which she decided to keep.

Oregon was different none the less but that doesn't mean she liked it, in fact, she hated it. Every night Olivia would always have difficulty falling asleep because she was use to a honk here and there, just noise in general, but in Oregon there was complete silence, which was just unsettling and made Olivia feel closed in.

Olivia took in another breath; she was nearing the Squad rooms double doors with the letter painted on the glass:

SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT

Yep, her home for the past eight years, it was almost unreal. She was back and now she had to get back into the swing of things, but than, the second before she opened the doors, the one memory that had buried itself in the back of her mind that had kept nagging her for the whole time she was gone, the one thing she knew would be difficult to face when she came back, that one name, that one face, that one person, Elliot.

And in a burst of emotions it hit her as both of her hands hit the door, opening up for her, the squad room.

Her head unconsciously shot to his desk, empty. But a, Levi jacket? That's new. Than her eyes drifted over to her desk, where someone was sitting, she expected as much, of course Cragen was going to assign a temporary partner, at least she hopes it's a temporary partner for Elliot, until she got back, but it still baffled her, and she thought she was ready for anything, well, this sure was a surprise.

Meh…blonde, wavy hair, which was pulled back into a French braid, dressed, comfortably, but Olivia seemed to be taken to that alternative as well, which wasn't bad in the least, but than again, she wasn't working.

Olivia always liked to dress nice for work, you didn't want to be walking around the city, interrogating perps and trying to intimidate them at the same time, in sweat pants. Olivia always did look for a level of respect in how a person was dressed.

This person didn't seem high up on the scale by the way she was dressed, but who was she to judge? But hey, the blonde wasn't completely unfortunate looking, her thoughts immediately turning to Elliot, where was he?

"Excuse me? "She started; the average person waking by would have thought she was pissed off. The women's head looked up; who was obviously deep in thought on a case, ya, Olivia knew that all too well.

Olivia steps forward, passing Elliots desk, that looked the same,

"I'm looking for Detective Stabler; do you know where he is?" Olivia tucks one hand in her pocket while the women looked back towards the cells,

"He's in interrogation, but maybe I can help you, I'm his partner, Dani Beck."

Olivia couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow as that sentence left her mouth. _Partner?_ She hadn't been gone that long, and it looked like this Dani had made her self right at home.

_Ok, so last alternative_

"Uh, no, that's ok, Capt in his office?"

Dani raised her eyebrow,

"Sure."

What? Does she find it cute that I actually know my way around?

Olivia couldn't help it, she always became judgmental when it came to people and this squad, they had to be tough from day one, or you just knew they weren't going to cut it. And she had that same feeling with this person, it was good police work or Olivia was just paranoid, but by her demeanor and posture, attitude, she didn't belong here. Before anything else could be said Olivia headed over to Cragens office.

Olivia again, happy to be surrounded by things that were familiar pushing Dani in the back of her mind.

She took her index and middle finger and tapped on it two times, that was all too familiar. When she opened the door there was Cragen, he looked the same. He looked up and Olivia couldn't help but smile.

"Olivia? When did you get back?" he asked, standing up quickly,

"Couple of days ago." She stated,

"And 1PP forgot to notify me, I haven't got a spot for ya, warrants sent a body to partner up with Elliot."

"Ya, I just met her, how's it working out. Olivia turned around to look at the new 'body',

Than her eyes caught on Elliot when he entered the squad room, bending down to pick something up over by Dani, they looked too close for Olivia's liking, she didn't hold back the jealously that seemed to boil inside her, hell, she had been gone for two months, she had every damn right to feel whatever the emotion she wanted to fell.

Elliot ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he walked into the squad room, no totally out of leads, back to square on. On his way over to his desk he found Dani in the exact same place he left her.

"Do you always keep your desk messy?" he asked skeptically, bending down to pick up a wad of paper, his mind immediately going to Olivia, and how her desk all ways had to be spotless.

He smiled and than it dropped when he stood back up, almost hitting his face against Danis elbow, who was stretching.

"Some one was looking for you." She stated through a yawn.

"A vic?" he asked walking over to his desk, he couldn't put his finger on it, but something _did_ feel different.

"Um, no, I don't think so, at least she didn't act like one, she actually kind of walked in here liked she owned the place."

"What makes you say that?" he asked curiously

"Well…she asked for Detective Stabler and than she called Cragen, Capt. She just seemed like she knew her way around." She added.

Elliot turned around to Cragens office, the blinds were half closed but he could make out a woman with long, golden brown hair, pulled back in a pony tail. It could be Olivia; the whole time he knew her she never had long hair. She didn't like it getting in her face.

The last she caught was "I can shift her back out but it might take some time to find her a new home."

The first thing that went through her mind was she had to get out of there,

"No, don't." she said quickly, turning back around to face Cragen again.

"Im not ready to come back, that's what I came to tell ya." Her eyes fell on the side door of Cragesn office and she walked over to it.

"You're going to leave without seeing Elliot?" Cragen asked, surprised, he nodded toward the squad room, an uneasiness finally settled over her, she realized it was too soon and she just couldn't, it wasn't time, she just had to get out of there.

"Uh, no, he looks busy, ill catch up with him later…and um…don't tell him I was here."

_Oh ya, way to go, thatll make him suspect something different _

And with one final wave, she quickly retreated from his office. All her confidence was now shot to hell, they found a replacement, who apparently did the job better than she did. Olivia felt like an intruders, like she didn't belong there.

Maybe that much was true, tears started to burn in the back of her eys, of course things never go as you plan especially this,

"Liv?"

The voice was unsure, a question, but that didn't turn it away from the familiar tone. Olivia stopped dead on her feet, this was the reason why she came to the prescient a couple of days early, and she knew she wanted to meet up with everyone else, but he was the main reason, Eliot. And she didn't have a clue on what she was going to say.

Elliot stood in the hallway, he didn't know if this woman really was Olivia, but she walked the same, stood the same she had gained a little weight but that only made her more beautiful.

And when she turned around and hit him with those pools of chocolate, ya, it was her, he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, finally, after two months, Olivia, his partner, was back.

**TBC **

**dont forget!! review! that purplish button right there! **


	2. Chapter 2

**ok, heres the next chappy, hope yall like, reviews are ALWAYS appreciated, come on, dont be shy,**

"Olivia." He said again, his face lighting up, the realization setting in, it _was _his partner.

"Hey." She answered, back not knowing what else to say, smoothing her right hand over her upper thigh, her shoulders rising a little.

At this point, Olivia couldn't breathe, for the past few months she couldn't stop thinking about him, she thought the time apart would silence her feelings for him, but it only strengthened them, and here he was, standing right in front of her, or at least, across the hall way.

She had never looked more gorgeous than she did in that moment, her chestnut hair was pulled back in a pony tail, her bangs hovering over her eyebrows and forehead, moving along with her eyelashes when she blinked, her eyes were darker, more mysterious, holding new experiences she had in where ever the hell she went.

She wore a dark navy blue long sleeve shirt with a white tank top underneath, with jeans; no one else could make something so simple look so damn sexy. Elliot was wearing, jeans which hugged around his thighs and hips and a simple light blue long sleeve shirt that really brought out his eyes, steel blue, his piercing gaze seemed to softer, and more comforting than she remembered, and they weren't as harsh.

"Elliot!'

The voice came from behind and Elliot winced, knowing whose it was. Dani came walking into the hallway and Olivia looked back towards the opposite side of the hallway, maybe she could make a run for it with out him noticing.

"Elliot, I haven't found anything yet, but Im going to stay, so you can call it a night and go home." She suggested, Elliot instantly looked back at Olivia who, surprisingly, was still standing there.

"Uh, ya, ok."

Dani followed Elliot's gaze and saw he was staring at eh women she had seen earlier,

"Ya, that was the person looking for you." She stated,

"Uh, Dani, I don't think you knew, but this was my old partner, Olivia Benson."

Dani was startled really, the way Elliot talked about her, she knew she was caring and a product of rape and good with victims, but she didn't think his old partner would have been down right gorgeous, the 'Bad-Ass Benson.' Who some people around the squad called her,

Olivia forced a smile as Dani walked up to her,

"I see now, when I first worked with Elliot I couldn't get him to shut up about you."

Now _that_ made Olivia truly smile, looking over at Elliot, he had a smile on his face as well and they both held that gaze, their eyes locked on each others, Dani finally noticed they were staring and walked over to Cragens door, feeling out of place,

"Nice meeting you."

Olivia looked down at the floor and scratched the of her neck as he walked towards her,

"How long have you been here?" he asked

"Well, couple days." She stated, she honestly didn't know what to say, ya she thought about it because that's basically the whole point as to why she came down here, but her mind just went blank, seeing his face, and seeing he had finally moved on with another partner.

Elliot swallowed, Olivia's eyes drifted to his neck as she watched his atoms apple bob up and down, she wanted to place her lips there. Than the unsettling silence swept over them both, something they were used to now a days, Olivia's eyes had gotten softer, as Elliot looking into them, they didn't seem to be holding the intensity that they did before she left,

"Look, since I'm done here, you want to get something to eat? I'm starving." He said with a smirk.

Olivia glanced back down the hallway and back at him, she wasn't sure, this was coming back to her too quickly, the uncertainly, awkwardness and silence between them, she had almost forgotten about it all.

Almost.

But Olivia just wanted to get out of the prescient maybe it wouldn't be so bad being with Elliot, she knew she wanted to catch up with him, after leaving without telling anyone.

Its just that they had grown accustomed to only seeing each other when they absolutely had to, which was only at work, so him asking her to really do anything caught her off guard.

"Olivia?" he asked again, she quickly snapped out of her and train of thought and nodded,

"Why not?"

"Ok," he breathed with a smile, relieved she said yes,

"Just let me grab my jacket and we'll be off."

At first she hesitated but that she followed him to the squad room and stopped in the entry way, actually looking around the room this time. Than her eyes drifted over to her desk, no on sitting in it this time, Dani must've still been in Cragens office, Elliot turned around to see Olivia staring at her desk, he sighed and said quietly,

"Come one Liv," he rested a rand on her bicep and never remembered her being so warm and soft, Olivia glanced down at his hand and than up at his face,

"Ya, sorry, I was just-lets get out of here."

"You got it."

Olivia really did want to come back to work, but Cragen had to find Dani a place to go an than Olivia _did_ step into saying she _wasn't _going to come back, everything was just so messed u p, she didn't know where to start, now she was starting to remember how complicated her life really was.

**20 MINS LATER**

Olivia and Elliot had decided to eat at a diner they always used to eat at, but Elliot basically suggested ad Olivia said it was fine.

When they entered the diner there was a good amount of people but It wasn't fully packed, Elliot spotted a booth in the corner and headed over to it, Olivia following in toe, the complete ride over had been total silence, Olivia staring out the window, and Elliot keeping his concentration on the road, stealing glances at Olivia every once in a while.

The whole ride, Olivia kept asking her self about Elliot and where they stood, co-worker, partner, friend, at this point, she had no idea, and that's what scared her most, she didn't want to lose Elliot, he was basically all she had,

_You and this job are the only things I've got anymore; I don't want to wreck that, I couldn't take it. _

His words flooding back into her mind, she had them memorized, they constantly repeated in her head, almost like a prayer, the night that started this whole thing, leaving didn't fix things, It only made them more difficult and it separated her from Elliot.

Elliot felt almost betrayed, one day your partner is standing right next to you interrogating a perp, and than the next your hearing that her phone is no linger in service, now all of a sudden she is back in his life, and it brought him back to reality, Olivia is his reality.

She is here, and as stunning as ever.

Olivia scooted in the seat across from Eliot as the waiter greeted them,

"2 coffees please." The waiter wrote down the order but before she left, Olivia spoke up,

"Uh, no, 1 coffee, and Ill have hot tea with lemon." She stated.

Once the waiter was gone Elliot stared at Olivia quizzically,

"Pulling a munch now, are we?" He asked with a smile,

"Gave up coffee when I was undercover." She stated simply,

Elliot leaned back in the booth and laced his finger in on the table,

_Had she really been gone that long to have changed? _He thought _what else is different _

"Oh, don't start going vegetarian on me." He added with a smirk,

"Don't worry." A smile tugging at her lips, Elliot reached over to get 2 napkins for the both of them and Olivia noticed he had finally taken off his wedding ring, he was still wearing it when she had left, the sudden question started to tug at her mind, but she didn't want to trouble him by asking questions

But she really wanted to know.

"So……..how are things going at……" she trailed off, she didn't know where to start or even how to approach the sensitive subject,

"Home." He finished for her.

The waiter came back with 2 mugs in her hands,

"Here yall go, enjoy."

Elliot grabbed the sugar and poured it in his mug, avoiding Olivia's gaze. Next he picked up a spoon and started to stir in the mug so the little granules started to dissolved in the brown liquid, creating a clanking sound,

"There, there fine, I guess, I moved into an apartment shortly after you left." He said with a sigh, Olivia took a sip of her tea and fiddled with the tea bag,

"I'm gland you're able to move on." She said, Olivia wasn't sure if it was the right thing to say, but it was the truth, it was how she felt about the whole situation. Elliot continued to stir the now well dissolved coffee and the banging started to drive Olivia crazy,

"Elliot."

He stopped his hand and looked up at her,

"Sorry" he apologized,

"So, whats going on with you?"

Olivia looked won in her lap, not quite ready for that question; she couldn't even answer it when she asked her self that.

"Things are fine, I'm just glad I can eat normal food again." She forced a smile, Olivia wasn't even sure why she was here with Elliot, all she wanted to do was go home and take a nice hot bubble bath. She looked u pat him, and added,

"You're a bachelor, how's the food, coming?" a shit eating grin on her face.

Elliot sat up straight, and squinted his eyes, taking on her challenge,

"Quite well actually, I cook my won food most of the time."

A smile slowly spread across her face as she pictured Elliot cooking,

Oh, I'm sure, your apartment probably packed with take out boxes."

"You'd be surprised, come on, Ill show you how good I cook."

Olivia's smile automatically dropped, _was he insane?_

"Elliot, are you serious? Right now?"

"Yep." He added with a smirk, Elliot quickly stood up and threw a 20 on the table and started walking toward the door.

"Elliot!" she called after him, but he just kept on walking, Olivia sighed in frustration and got up to follow him,

"Elliot, are you crazy? Its late." She asked him once she got out side.

"Never too late to have a home cooked mea." He commented before hopping into his car.

Olivia slipped into the passenger's seat and looked over at him, he looked over her, seeing what she anted him to do, and Olivia rolled her eyes,

"Fine."

She wondered where all this came from and looked over at Elliot again, and watched as he started the car, something was different, he seemed, calmer, laid-back this defiantly was a new side of Elliot Stabler she hadn't seen, and that surprised her, after all, they worked together for nearly 8 yrs, and here she thought she knew everything about him,

That was one ting Dani could take credit for. But that would probably _BE _the only thing.

**WAIT!! STOP!! BEFORE YOU EXIT, STOP AND REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HERE YALL GO!! what do ya know, i actually have a steady story going lol, :) thank you guyz so much for the reviews i really appreciate it, but SAME rulez apply NO REVIEWS, NO UPDATE **

**ENJOY! :)**

Once they arrived at Elliot's building, they both got out and Olivia followed him to the door,

"Do you know how stupid this sounds?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow as they walked up the stairs.

"You know how stupid you're going to feel when I wipe that smile off your face by my amazing cooking skills?"

When they reached his door, he opened it and Olivia stepped inside, it was pretty clean for a guy living alone, furniture, curtains draping over the windows and a pretty reasonable size apartment all together.

"And before you ask, the only reason why there's a good amount of furniture in her is because it came fully furnished." He commented,

"Why am I not surprised?" Olivia added,

Elliot locked the door and Olivia slipped off her coat, and Elliot startled her when he came up from behind her and helped her slip it off her shoulders,

"Here let me get that for ya." She smiled at him for the simple gesture,

"Ok, what sounds good? I was thinking Fettuccini Alfredo." Olivia followed Elliot to the kitchen and was too busy looking around to have heard his question.

"Liv?'

Olivia spun around to see Elliot standing right in front of her,

"I'm sorry what?" she swallowed, even though he was a good foot away, she could still smell his intoxicating cologne, causing her mind to run blank. She quickly tore her eyes away from his and shrugged,

"Anything's fine with me." She stated simply.

He nodded his head and smiled,

"Alfredo it is."

Elliot turned around and started to grab ingredients out of the fridge and cupboards, Olivia saw this as an opportunity to look around his apartment, she wandered over to the living room to find a TV, a long lounge leather couch and 2 matching lounging chairs, there were a few shelves on the walls, filled with pictures of Elliot's kids, none of Kathy, it was good he still saw his kids, but there was no doubt in her mind that he wouldn't break all ties with them after he divorced, his kids were his life, his sanity, Elliot did say it was the job and her once, but she knew that wasn't true, he got along great without her and that was good, she knows how it feels to completely rely on someone, to make yourself believe that you couldn't live without them, ya, Olivia knew how that felt like and she was still feeling it.

Olivia could still hear Elliot working away in the kitchen and she wandered down the hall by the living room.

The layout was kind of like her apartment, and she liked to think that's why he chose this one, when she walked past his bedroom his smell enveloped her senses, his cologne and just the overall smell of, Elliot. It drew her into his bedroom, she knew it was a bad idea to wander in his room, but it quickly passed through her mind as quickly as it came.

Olivia's eyes caught on the bathroom door and saw the light was on, she walked over to the door and pushed it open, after a quick survey of the room, noticing his cologne bottle sitting on the sink, that smelled wonderful, she turned off the lights.

After she was surrounded by darkness, she heard someone walk up from behind her,

"Trying to conserve my electricity Benson?" he asked with a chuckle,

"Something like that." She answered back, Olivia turned around,

"Now, where are you?" right after she said that, she ran into something soft but firm, Elliot, it startled her at first, her hands lifting up to his chest, her cheek running into it.

Olivia immediately stiffened when she felt his big arm wrap around her back, his other hand coming to rest at the back of her head.

"Right here." He whispered, nuzzling his cheek against the side of her head. Olivia let out a shaky breath, trying to regulate her breathing.

"I see that" she stated blindly, not really paying attention to anything except the warm embrace he had her in. He smiled and breathed in the scent of her hair, jasmine.

"You can't see anything right now." He said with a chuckle, Olivia smoothed a hand over one of his pecs,

"No, but I can smell the food." She whispered, honestly, she could careless about food right now, right now, she just wanted Elliot to hold her like he was right than, she couldn't even believe he was doing so,

_But you did JUST run into him _she reminded herself.

"That's because its ready." He said quietly, after a few more seconds, Elliot pulled away.

"Come on, I'm starved." He commented before leaving Olivia in his room, alone, again.

She stood there for a minute, trying to compose herself and trying to figure out what the hell just happened, she could still feel the warm places on her body where his body encased hers, she felt so safe and secure, sure about anything and everything.

But she thought she was making too much of a big deal, she shook it off and walked back into the kitchen to find Elliot dishing up 2 plates full of Fettuccini Alfredo, and man, did she feel stupid, it looked and smelled incredible, but she still had to taste it.

"You didn't even watch, you were too busy finding out what you could steal out of my apartment." He commented,

Olivia snorted and walked up to him to grab a plate,

"There isn't anything around here worth stealing." She said with a smile,

"Well at least my apartment will be the last choice for burglars."

While Olivia was grabbing her plate, Elliot walked over to the refrigerator to get a few drinks,

"Do you still drink beer?"

"Yes." She answered with a chuckle,

"Have any wine?" she asked heading towards the living room, but she stopped to look at him, Elliot turned his head towards her and quirked an eyebrow

"Well, beer and Fettuccini Alfredo is a little odd, don't ya think?" she stated, continuing her way to the couch.

"Not at all," He said back, plopping right next to her on the couch, Olivia twirled her fork into the cheesy noodles, once she got a good enough amount she took a bite. Olivia really hated to say it, but she was wrong.

"See, I told ya." He said with a smile and a mouth full of pasta.

"Meh, I've had better." She mumbled, lying.

"Bullshit." He said with a laugh, watching Olivia take another bite.

"Oh, shut up, can your ego get any bigger?"

"Well, they do have pills for that, but I don't need them." He stated with a shit eating grin on his face. Olivia nearly choked on her food; she looked up at him and said,

"Like I really needed to know that,"

But she ducked her head and took another mouthful of pasta to hide the blush that was evident on her face. Elliot took another bite and looked up at Olivia; she was no twirling her fork around the noodles, fiddling.

"Is there something wrong with the sauce?" he questioned, he had been careful with the ingredients, and didn't add anything he knew she didn't like.

"Oh, no." she stated, her head popping up to look at him, she forced a smile.

"But?" he stared at her intently, as she looked around his living room, it was like she came back a big mystery, her bangs hooding her eyes, she was like a big puzzle now, and he had to guess what she was thinking and feeling, he used to know.

"I just….." she started with a sigh,

"Its you, I guess, I don't know." She stated, shaking her head and stabbing her fork into the pasta still on her dish.

"New apartment, cooking, new clothes, no ring, I feel like I don't even know you anymore." Olivia added quietly, looking up at him.

Elliot swallowed, her eyes once again, drifting to his neck, he nodded and sat his plated on the coffee table.

"It hasn't been that long"

Olivia sat her plate on the coffee table next to his and crossed her arms in front of her, turning her head to the side.

"Ya, well I……" she drifted off.

Elliot felt like an idiot, he couldn't state the obvious, he couldn't let her think that all she said was meaningless, because it wasn't, or else she would she shut down and never to him.

"Where did you go?" he questioned turning the conversation to a different direction, hopefully he could get through to her in a different outlet.

"I mean the day you left I didn't know _anything, _Cragen wouldn't tell me anything, you basically disappeared off the face of the planet."

She smirked a the expression,

"That's a little outside the feds jurisdiction." She commented.

Elliot smiled and draped his arm across the back of the couch, leaning his back against the arm of the couch.

"Ok, so what is?"

Olivia chuckled and looked down at her hands, her finger fiddling with the silver ring on her finger, It was her mothers, and it was her favorite, Olivia could remember her mom always caught her looking at it in her room, usually when she was drunk she would yell at her to stay out of her things, but, one day, when her mother wasn't drunk, she caught Olivia looking at it, out for her jewelry box and she let her keep it, Olivia had worn it ever since. Those were the things Olivia liked to remember, all the good things that happened with her and her mother, there weren't a lot but those were the things to hold on to. Olivia was pretty disappointed when the feds didn't even let her take THAT.

It was hard being someone else, having to think of what to say before saying it, always afraid of being outed, Olivia never wanted to do it again, who would?

She twirled the ring around her finger and sighed, truing her attention back to Elliot

"Oregon," she answered

"OOHH, sounds boring.

"You have no idea." She said with a smile, shaking her head.

"So you walked around with a bunch of hippies." He said with a laugh, causing Olivia to laugh,

"You did all that and you made me break in a new partner."

Olivia immediately stopped laughing at the mention of Dani, her smile slowly fading, Elliot instantly realized he had slipped and wanted to take it back, he brought her back to real life, with the conversation they were having, it was like work never existed.

Olivia nodded and folded her lips over each other, looking down at the floor,

"So, how is…..Dani?" Elliot sighed and leaned his elbows on his knees,

"She's fine, I've only worked with her for about a month, but, I missed working with you." He stated quietly, turning his head to see Olivia staring at him, Olivia lifted her hand and smoothed it across the back of her neck, trying to massage out the kinks.

"Ya, I didn't like working alone" she whispered, her neck was just killing her, mostly from the lack of sleep, ya, she was back in her comfortable bed, but that didn't mean she got a descent amount of sleep.

Olivia stretched her neck out, her yes drifting closed,

"Hey, you ok?" Elliot asked, wrinkling his eyebrows,

"Uh, ya, my neck is just bugging me."

"Here, sit on the floor." He instructed, scooting closer to her,

Olivia opened her eyes to look at him,

"Wait, what?"

"Come on, just do it." Olivia sighed and sat down on the carpet, so her back was leaning against the couch and her legs were crossed. Before she knew what he had in mind Elliot had scooted over so he was behind her, but still sitting on the couch.

Elliot took his hands and began to rub the base of her neck with his thumbs. Olivia's head shot to the side so she could look at him out the corner of her eye.

"No, El, you really don't have to--"

"Liv, it's the least I can do, after all, I should be in your postiont, you, just leaving without so much as a word to anybody."

Olivia draped her head and folded her hands together, as Elliot continued his slow but firm strokes to her neck.

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to--"

"Liv, I was only joking, you're so tense, just relax."

_You're the one making me tense _she thought

Her body was in sensory overload, but her neck felt so good, his hands were like magic, Olivia sighed and her eyes fluttered closed, as his thumbs moved up, now at the back of her neck.

"Tell me if I'm doing it too hard." His voice was so quiet and soothing it sent a shiver through her body, she was so tense, a knot in the side of her neck, but other than that her thin lean neck was so smooth and soft, Elliot watched as the pads of his thumbs smoothed over her skin, causing her skin to crease in some places, he smiled as he traced his thumb over a mole, as he passed that space over her neck, Elliot loved it when she had chopped off her hair the 2nd yr they worked together, I made him notice how delicate and beautiful her neck really was, and how he just wanted to place his lips there.

But her long hair, god, her long, chestnut hair, it gave her a stronger feminine quality that tied together with everything else.

He wondered how it looked our of her ponytail, resting gracefully on her thin shoulders, Elliot was starting to get a hard-on just thinking about her hair, so he knew he shouldn't stray far, his hands unconsciously slid down her to her shoulders, throwing his to her fingers into the mix.

Olivia could start to feel sleep over take her, she never wanted to leave, there was no more work, no more feds, not the 1-6 just her, and Elliot.

But than Elliot's cell phone began to ring, Elliot stopped his ministrations to get his phone from his pocket,

"Stabler."

Olivia squeezed her eyes shut as she listened to the voice on the other line; she just knew it was Dani.

"Ok, You sure? Fine, ok."

Elliot slammed his phone shut and Olivia stood up in front of him, he sighe d and stoo dup as well.

"I have to go." He stated quietly, Olivia just nodded and looked down at their feet.

"I should go than."

Elliot shook his head and stepped closer,

"No, it's late, you can crash her." He suggested.

"Elliot--"

"Liv, really, it's perfectly fine." He said with a smile, she looked up at him as a smile tugged at her lips and she tried to stifle a yawn,

"Ya see." He said with a laugh,

"Ill be back." Elliot stated before grabbing his coat and walking out the door.

Olivia stated at the door for the longest time, still being able to feel the warmth of his hands on her neck.

Ya, Olivia knew how Kathy felt, when she would call late at night, causing Elliot to leave.

**TBC**

**STOP AND REVIEW!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**FINE you guyz can have it your way, youll end up with the shorter end of the stick, thank you to, CELTIGINA, I-LOVE-BENSON, SKYDALA AND TM24 since yall were the ONLY ones who took the time to review for the last chapter, and i am truly grateful, so since you guyz are being stubborn and cant take 3 secs out of your life to post a review, this one is ALOT shorter than the last, i was actually getting excited by how long that one was but NOPE you guyz go and rain on my parade, no instead, you go and blow up all the floats, YOU GUYZ WILL BE LUCKY IF I DECIDE TO POST THE NEXT, AND BELIEVE ME, IT WAS GETTING PRETTY GOOD TO, sorry for some of you if you think im being a little harsh...im just not in a good mood right now**

**YOUR LOSS, PERSUADE ME OTHERWISE...**

* * *

Olivia sighed and plopped on the couch, tears burning in the back of her eyes, she started to debate is she should stay or leave, what _was _she doing there? Not just in Elliot's apartment, but overall, she wasn't ready to come back to work, that much she knew, maybe it was because she figured our how much she really missed him.

Well, she was right before, _'it's just too complicated'_.

Olivia laid back on her side, bring her legs up to rest on the couch, she nuzzled her cheek against the pillow, her eyelids becoming heavy, it wouldn't be so bad if she stayed a while, after all, she was tired.

'_She's fine' _

_What does that mean? _Olivia thought, she wondered if Dani was a better cop than she was, _was she better with the victims? Does the squad like her more? Does Elliot? _

'_But I missed working with you.' _Were the last words that ran through her mind before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**LATER IN COURT**

"Better put that Dominican vacation on hold." Elliot commented as he watched Victor walk out of the court room, he didn't fully get what he deserved, but it was better than nothing.

"Pimping a kid is a "C" felony; you got 15 years to build your murder case." Casey stated, walking up to him and Dani.

"It won't take that long" Elliot said and it wouldn't, they had gotten enough evidence where they could charge him again, everything seemed to work out for once.

"Well there's not much more you can do, go home, get some sleep." Dani snorted and looked down at her feet,

"Nah, I'm too keyed up, anybody up for a drink?"

Casey shrugged and smiled,

"Sure, why not?" Casey and Dani both looked over at Elliot, he chuckled,

"No, I think some sleep sounds good, but you guyz go ahead."

"That's because you're weak." Dani joked, nudging his arm, Elliot smiled and left the court, too deep and thought, he really wanted to get back to his apartment to see Olivia. He smiled at just the thought of her.

* * *

**30 Mins Later **

Elliot entered his apartment to see all the lights still on, _had she left? _He wondered, he was about to call out her name when he saw her feet poking out from the side of the couch. He chuckled and walked closer, Olivia was sprawled out on the couch, lying on her back, her left hand resting up by her temple, and her right arm, draped over her stomach.

He walked around the couch so he was in front of her, he chuckled and a wide smile spread across his face as he saw her messed up ponytail.

Elliot studied her face, she looked so innocent and content when she slept, a small grin on her face, he had watched her sleep in the cribs when he knew no one else was around, but this was different, the room was a lot brighter and he was a lot closer to her than he ever was in the cribs, his eyes started at her lean neck, and than trailed up to her chin, up to her pink, plump lips, that were slightly parted as she breathed, his gaze trailed up to her long eyelashes that rested on her red cheeks, lightly fluttering, her eyes moving under her lids, he hoped she was having a pleasant dream.

Elliot leaned down and gently slipped her hair-tie out of her soft, silky locks, rolling it on to his wrist, his right arm snaked under her shoulders while his left slipped under her knees, he carefully lifted her up and admired how light she felt in his arms.

He headed down the hall to his bedroom and closed the door with his foot, so the only thing lighting the room was the moonlight, pouring in from the window, his head immediately draped down to look at her when she let out a slight whimper, her right hand clutching his shirt, he wasn't sure what was going on so he did the one thing he thought of, trying to comfort her,

"Ssshhh…." He cooed, walking towards the bed, after a few seconds, her grip slowly softened and her eyebrows lifted, her face taking its recent serene look.

Elliot sat her on the bed and chuckled, if she had ever found out he carried her, there would have been hell to pay, he sat down next to her lying figure.

He didn't know why she had to be tough all the time, he watched her relaxed body, realizing how dainty and graceful she really was, but when your female partner is running down a filthy alley, chasing a pedophile right side along you, you don't think of it that way. But Elliot now really got the chance to see how delicate her body looked, her small shoulders curving down to her thin arms, his eyes raked over the swell of her breast as they rose and fell with her breathing, than they moved to her amazingly flat stomach, noticing how it thinned at her waist and than curving back out to meet her hips, running into her thighs, and than her unbelievably long legs, to her small feet.

He smiled and scooted down to the end of the bed, seeing she hadn't even taken off her shoes, she was so tired.

Elliot gingerly slipped his hands over her shoes and pulled them off, smoothing his hands over her feet as he did so, she was wearing black socks.

"Elliot." She breathed with a sigh, Elliot's head shot up to look over at her, but her eyes were still closed. The ticked was her heart, oh her hear, that's what really sucked him in, not just her beauty, but how caring and loving she was, her soft voice she used with the victims and than the stern, strong once she used on the perps.

Olivia never slept when they had a case and rarely did she eat, it was bad, but her concern towards everything other than herself was so admirable, she was born to be a cop, born to help people.

This woman was beautiful inside and out.

And that's why Elliot loved her, ya, love, he knew it was there, it always was there, he couldn't deny it, he couldn't turn away from it, he couldn't hide it, he couldn't hide from it. This feeling was always there, even the days she had been gone, and here she was, lying on his bed, Olivia deserved to be loved, and he wanted to be that person, he wanted to lover hr, show her what real love is, and maybe, she loved him just a much.

Elliot scooted up next o her again, smoothing his hand through her hair, savoring the fell of her silky strands slide through his fingers.

He had no idea what he was doing, but as far as he was concerned, he was just a man with the woman he loved.

Olivia started to stir and she nuzzled her cheek against his hand, he let out a shaky breath as he felt her smooth skin rub against his callused palm.

Than, his beeper went off, he sighed in frustration and hurried out of the room, so it wouldn't wake Olivia.

A 911 from Cragen,

"Great." He mumbled, he stole a peak at Olivia, he walked back in and over to her, he sighed again and cautiously smoothed his thumb over one of her eyebrows,

"I have to go Liv." He whispered Elliot walked back and quietly shut the door, with that he grabbed his keys and walked out the door, locking it behind him.

Work, once again coming between them.

**I AM REALLY NOT GOING TO BEG, STOP AND POST IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER IF NOT, THAN I REALLY DONT GIVE A SHIT... sorry for some of you if you think im being a little harsh...im just not in a good mood right now**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh mon dieu ! je t'aime tous tellement ! merci de toutes revues étonnantes ! vous avez gagné un autre chapitre !**

**OK FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DIDNT UNDERSTAND THAT, I AM SO GRATEFUL FOR ALL YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS!! I LUV YOU ALL! BUT PLEASE MORE REVIEWS AND I WILL BLESS YOU WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER**

**now i think ill go to bed, though, its about 4 am here bye! :)**

* * *

_Olivia sighed as he blanketed her neck with feather-light kisses, her hands reached up to rest on his cheeks, encouraging him to continue what he was doing._

"_Elliot." She breathed with a sigh; he looked up at her and smiled which brought a wide smile to her face. _

_His left hand reached up to her hair, pulling out her hair tie, it all seemed so real, she knew this was finally happening, oh, she had waited so long, he rolled it onto his wrist and brought his hand to her cheek, she turned her head towards it and placed an open kiss on his palm, he chuckled, something she hadn't heard In so long, and something she missed. _

_The next thing she knew, she was in the air, she yelped in surprise as he lifted her in his arms, and her hands quickly wrapped around his neck, he laughed and all she did was smile and bring his head down towards her for another kiss, Olivia lightly sucking on his bottom lip as he blindly walked to the bedroom, his tongue penetrated her mouth and she let out a slight whimper, tugging at his shirt, to bring his neck down towards her more. _

_Once they were in the bedroom Elliot gently laid her on the bed and smiled down at her, _

"_Com'ere'" she beckoned, reaching out with her arms. Elliot chuckled and did what he was told, his head moved closer to hers and Olivia grabbed the back of his neck to pull him into a searing kiss, as he moved to hover over her, she instantly bent her knees and spread them apart so Olivia was cradling his waist. _

_She moaned as his tongue smoothed over her teeth, while his left hand combed through her hair, Olivia's hands smoothed over his back until they reached the end of his shirt, she slipped her hands through and raked her nails across his muscular back, satisfied when she got a groan out of him, her hands trailed up to his shoulder blades, feeling them flex as his arms supported himself over her. _

_But before she could take it off, he pulled away and placed an open kiss on her forehead, he crawled down to the end of the bed and took of her shoes, the room was in a haze and Olivia couldn't be any happier, the man she loved was about to make love to her._

_But that all came crashing down when she heard his beeper, Olivia looked up at him and he frowned._

"_I have to go Liv." He whispered. Olivia sat up, feeling tears start to burn in the back of her eyes, he stood up and walked over to her, _

"_Ill be back." He reassured her, smoothing his thumb over her eyebrow, Olivia wrapped his fingers around his wrist,_

"_Not like this, you won't be." She said quietly, _

"_In a little while." He breathed,_

"_Don't make promises you can't keep." She stated sternly, _

"_Give it time, I WILL come back."_

_Olivia's hand snaked behind his neck and their lips became one, Olivia tilted her head so she could sweep her tongue over the roof of his mouth, hoping the kiss would last her until the next one, he pulled back._

"_I love you." She quickly stated, but all he did was smile faintly and walk out the door, disappearing,_

"_Elliot?" she called, but no one answered. She plopped on her back with tears falling down the corners of her eyes._

**AND **_that's when she woke up. _

Her eyes shot open and a sob escaped her mouth as she sat up, tears fell down her cheeks as she went over the dream, Olivia sniffled and draped her legs over the edge of the bed. Her head fell in her hands, realizing she was breathing hard; she sighed and looked up at the ceiling to keep her tears at bay.

It wasn't the first time she had that dream, every time it was just a little different, some times she would keep calling out to him but of course, he wouldn't come, the dreams were actually becoming worse, especially when she went to Oregon, calling out in her sleep. Olivia had to deal with the embarrassment of calling out in the hospital when she was under cover.

She sighed and ran a hand though her hair, noticing her hair wasn't up, than a familiar scent reached her nose, but it wasn't hers, Olivia looked around the room and realized _that _wasn't hers, and she wasn't wearing any shoes either.

And that's when everything thing came flooding back to her, Elliot drove her to his apartment and she must've stayed, but in his bed? She specifically remembered falling asleep on the couch. Olivia stood up and turned on the lamp that was on Elliot's bed-side table and found her shoes lying on the floor, _was the dream real?! _She thought, it couldn't have been, no.

But she really had stooped low enough that she ended up sleep walking and doing all those things that happened in her dream.

Olivia pulled on her shoes and knew she had to get out of there; she wanted to take a walk, walk of the dream, yep, she certainly was home, she left his apartment and left his building, wanting to get away from there away from any sign of Elliot, she needed to be alone.

Olivia walked down the street and decided to walk towards the park, the hint of the sunrise evident in the sky. She was defiantly home; this is how her day always started before leaving for Oregon, waking up from another hopeless, helpless dream of Elliot, waking up in a cold sweat from pathetically calling out his name through the night.

After that, she would always grab a pair of jeans and a jacket and go out, to walk off the ordeal and maybe try and figure out what it all meant. This had all started about 3 yrs ago, the feelings were always there but they never acted out except in her dreams the 5th yr, they worked together.

Her heart telling her brain to catch up with it, catch up with reality, and deal with what IS not what SHOULD be. They had gotten worse once Elliot divorced.

She thought leaving would help, silence her heart so her head could work again, so she could function and live her life again, but when Olivia was gone, she realized, life wasn't worth living with out seeing Elliot everyday, buying him the coffee and him buying the donuts.

Now she's back and all this time, he seemed to be functioning just fine, he doesn't nee her and that's what tore Olivia apart the most.

_He doesn't nee you_

A silent tear fell down her cheek as she headed toward the park, and she realized, she didn't need a walk, what she really needed was a nice hot bubble bath and more sleep, hell, as of now she was jobless and could do whatever the hell she wanted with her time.

Olivia turned around and hauled a taxi.

* * *

**THE DOCKS**

Elliot watched the ambulance drive away; relieved this case was finally over. His eye caught on Dani and he sighed, she was taking this too far, she had shot a perv who pimped out teenagers, little girls and she was acting like shot an innocent man.

Dani was a good cop, but she want cut out for this unit, he didn't remember Olivia being this much of a hassle, ya, the case were hard on her, but she didn't dwell on it, she packed up and moved on, and that's what he loved about her tough as nails, but than she _did _really pack up.

Olivia was born to be in this unit, literally, but Elliot winced at his choice of words. He walked over the railings where she was standing,

"You ok? Come on, let me drive ya home."

"I need to be alone." She said back, and with that, she walked away.

Elliot sighed and turned away, his thoughts automatically returning to Olivia.

Of course, that always happened, especially when she had been gone the past couple of months. Every little thing would always remind him of her, his head looked up to the rising orange, catching the sunrise, he hoped Olivia had a good night sleep, and he thought about taking her to breakfast. It now being Sunday, Eggs over easy, hash browns and toast, was her favorite breakfast, he chuckled when he remembered back about 5 yrs ago when they ordered together and she told him, time really did fly. Her smile popped into his head.

Elliot turned around and headed back to his car, he'd type up his D-D5 later, but right now, Olivia came first.

Olivia moaned as she eased herself in the waiting hot bubble bath, making the bathroom smell like lavender. She sighed as her whole body slid in the tub, allowing all the water to envelope her in warmth. Her mind drifted back to when Elliot had his arms wrapped around her, she wished that he would hold her like that every night.

Olivia slouched deeper in the water, so it was covering her mouth, it was about 7'oclock so the sun was out, but clouds had rolled in, making it over cast and Olivia could hear the soft patter of rain on her window.

Olivia loved rainy days, it silenced out every thing else so there was only the sound of rain and thunder. The grey clouds seemed to create a dome over New York, cutting it off from the rest of the world.

That was the only thing she liked about Oregon, it rained a lot. Her thoughts immediately drifted back to Elliot, he was probably still out on the case, with Dani, he probably didn't even know she left and with that Olivia sunk into the suds, completely, the water drowning out everything. If only she could do that with her life, but now she knew even running away didn't help.

* * *

Elliot pulled up to his apartment building, surprised at how fast the sky had changed, it was clear just that morning. He parked hi car and hurried inside, not wanting to get drenched from the rain, he walked over to the elevator and hit the 4th floor, making his way up to his apartment.

When he opened the door to his apartment he saw no lights on, except one, his bedroom, light was on down the hall; he locked the door behind him and slipped off his jacket while toeing off his shoes.

As he walked past the kitchen, he sat his keys, badge and gun on the counter and than walked towards his bedroom.

"Liv?" he called out, but no answer.

"Olivia—"he cut off himself off when he looked through the door way, no one there, bathroom, no one there.

He sighed and leaned against the arch of the door, he hated the fact that Olivia felt like she need to run from him, he sighed again and ran a tired hand over his face.

Olivia obviously wanted her space and Elliot was tired, he figured he'd go to bed and call her later.

Elliot wandered into his bedroom and slipped his shirt off, finding convinced in the comfortable cotton, long sleeve shirt. He unbuckled his belt and slipped off his jeans along with his socks, he was kind of upset that she had been back for a while and she didn't come in to work sooner, but no there was the complication of Dani.

Elliot stepped in to the bathroom and turned on the shower, waiting for the temperature to rise, he slipped off his boxers, and threw them to the floor. When the bathroom started to fill with steam he stepped into the hot spray and leaned against the cold tile wall, allowing the calm, muscle relaxing liquid run down his muscular back.

Olivia, he hadn't seen her in months and they had barley seen each other since she was back, but she had been living with those tree huggers for that long of time, and he respected her privacy.

His mind than drifted to how beautiful she looked sleeping soundly, he grabbed the of bottle of Irish spring soap and squirted a good amount in his hand, rubbing his hands together to get a good lather. Than he remembered how she sighed his name while she was sleeping and wondered what that was, she was dreaming about him?

He evenly spread the suds through out his hair, massaging the soap around his scalp, his mind returning to Olivia; maybe she was half asleep when she said it, half awake and she saw him in front of her, ya, that's it.

* * *

Olivia pulled the plug to her bath and stepped out, all the bubbled from her bath slowly falling down her body. She sighed and grabbed a soft towel, ready for some much need sleep.

* * *

Elliot quickly finished and stepped out of the shower, greeted by the foggy bathroom, a yawn escaped his mouth as he toweled off, after all, he hadn't sleep all night, and nothing else sounded better, but he could think of _one _thing.

* * *

Olivia toweled off her hair and threw on a pair of cotton sweatpants and a tank top, satisfied with the weather, she walked over the window and opened the blinds, and she stared at the water trickling down her window pain and snuggled into the right side of her bed.

* * *

Elliot threw on a pair of boxers and stepped up to the window, than walked over to his bed and settled in. Hoping no one would call, he sat his phone on the night stand and laid back, closing his eyes.

* * *

Olivia sighed as she nuzzled her cheek against her pillow, hopefully she would be able to get some sleep.

But most likely not.

**STOP AND REVIEW PLEASE!! _OR NO NEW CHAPTER!! _**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! YOU GUYZ HAVE BEEN TOTALLY AWESOME WITH THE REVIEWS!! SO I HAVE A CHALLENGE FOR YA, ILL UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I REACH 55, HOWS THAT SOUND! GOOD!? BUT THE REVIEWS HAVE BEEN WONDERFUL THANK YOU FOR THE FEED BACK, but sorry for the chappy being a little short, im kind of having a little writers block here...  
**

**BUT NOW ILL TRY THIS, REACH _55 _AND A NEW CHAPTER WILL BE YOURS!! :)**

* * *

"_Baby? You ok?" a smooth voice asked him, he sighed and rested his head on the back of the couch._

"_Ya, just tired" he breathed. _

_She brought her lips to his ear and placed a kiss on the skin beside it. _

"_Well, maybe I can help, tell me how your day was." She than walked around the couch,_

_No answer._

_When he didn't say anything she straddled his thighs and he shot her a smile, looking up to see what she was up to. _

"_Come on, tell me." She purred while placing open kisses across her neck. _

_His eyes raked over her body, she was wearing one of his shirts, with the top 4 buttons undone, showing the top swell of her plump, soft breasts, she knew he loved it when she wore his shirts, on anyone else it would have looked plain, but this, it hugged her every curve, making her gorgeous body look more magnificent, the hint of her light brown nipples showing through the thin cotton fabric. _

"_Oh stop it." She cooed,_

"_Your making me blush." She played. _

"_But your blush is so beautiful." He soothed, smoothing his thumb over her cheek, studying the hint of red creeping up her neck to fill her face._

_She really was blushing._

"_And you know you wearing my clothes does things to me." He added, kissing the corner of her mouth. _

"_You got me there." She purred, slowly rolling her hips against his hardening erection, satisfied when she got a groan out of him. Than lining his jaw with kisses, grazing her fingers across his belt, _

"_Now please, tell me how your day was, you can tell me, you can ALWAYS tell me anything, I'm here." She assured him. _

"_I can't sweetheart." He choked, Olivia pulled back, her eyes darting across his, hurt evident in them as she looked at him. _

"_Why not?" she asked, confused,_

"_No baby, come back, please." He rested his hand on her waist, he wanted to feel her body against his, to savor it, cherish it. Afraid that she would disappear any second if he didn't hold on. _

"_It's not about today." He started._

_Olivia rested her head against his neck, closing her eyes. But than she pulled back, and smoothed her fingers across his eyebrows. _

"_Than what is it?" _

_Elliot sighed and closed his eyes Olivia's fingers going up to rest on his temples, gently moving them in a circular motion, Elliot moaned, immediately feeling pain escape his head. _

"_I'm here baby." She placed a kiss on his nose._

"_Tell me, what's on your mind." She insisted, softness still present in her voice. _

"_Do you promise to listen?" he asked opening his eyes._

_Elliot looked into her caramel pools, and he saw it, he so wanted to take it, but was it for him to take? _

"_Of course." She said quietly, his lips placed an open kiss at the base of her neck, than his hand cupped her left breast as she moaned softly, he pulled her into a kiss, his tongue smoothing over hers, trying to tell her what he wanted to say, through that one kiss._

_Elliot slowly pulled away to see her sweet face._

"_Olivia, I'm afraid, I'm afraid of you leaving me, I can't let that happen again." Tears starting to well up in his eyes,_

"_El" she breathed, tracing her thumbs over his bottom lip, _

"_I __**never**__ left you, I was __**always **be__ with you." _

Elliot's eyes slowly opened as he woke up, he took a deep breath, and turned his head to the side, feeling all the pent up emotions clogged in his throat, he looked over at the clock.

**9:00 PM**

He had slept all day; surprisingly he hadn't gotten any calls from work. Elliot stared up at the ceiling as a stray tear ran down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away.

A dream. Only a dream.

Elliot brushed it aside and walked over to his window, still raining; it had even rained all day too.

The dream came back, it wasn't his first, and he knew it wasn't his last.

Olivia.

He wondered what she was doing at that moment; she followed him everywhere, even in his dreams.

Maybe _that's_ what the dream Olivia meant, but he wasn't sure, he spent most of his days trying to figure out what his dreams from the previous night meant, but he still had no clue, but it was something, he knew they meant something.

"Shit." He grumbled as he soon realized he had pitched a tent in his boxers.

He wouldn't jerk off, he took a vow to never do that, ya it sounded stupid and pathetic, but it always accrued to him what Olivia would think of him if she found out he was pleasuring himself to the thought of her.

_Probably disgusted._ He thought,

Olivia probably didn't think much of him to begin with, an un-devout Catholic who goes out, and divorces his wife after having 4 kids with her. With a nasty temper and anger management issues, no to mention an arrogant asshole.

And she has said otherwise in the past, denying everything that was said against him by other people, Olivia saying, instead that he was a good man, and he wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone.

He snapped out of his trance when the phone rang, he reluctantly pick It up.

"Stabler."

His eye caught on a black band on his wrist, a wide smile spread across his face as he remembered.

Olivia's hair-tie

"Elliot, got a case, meet me at mercy."

"Ya, ok." He breathed, he flipped his phone shut and brought his wrist to his nose, and much to his surprise it smelt, just like her hair, jasmine.

Elliot smiled and than remembered he had to go, he threw on some clothes and headed out the door after grabbing his keys, gun and badge.

Forgetting about his hard-on, but thinking about the next terrible ordeal the victim had to go through, took care of it.

His body no longer set for pleasure, now his mind was set to help the next lost soul.

He just sighed when he knew he would be seeing Dani's angered face in the hospital, trying to blame the victim, he so wanted to see Olivia's sympathetic, caring face, her trying to give comfort and support.

Again, Olivia changing lives, his, was one of them.

**TBC**

**OK, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, I THINK THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL JUST BE A FILLER, BUT IT GETS SO MUCH BETTER AFTER THAT! I PROMISE**

**REMEMBER 55!! MAKE YOUR CONTRIBUTION BY PRESSING THE BUTTON! **


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU GUYZ! YALL ARE THE BEST!! I CANT BELIEVE HOW MANY REVIEWS FLOODED MY EMAIL THIS MORNING, THAT WAS DEFIANTLY A WAKE UP CALL! :) **

**THIS ONE IS BASICALLY A FILLER, I DONT KNOW WHERE THE GROCERY STORE SCENE CAME FROM BUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPENED TO ME YESTERDAY, SO I JUST PUT WHAT I THINK WHAT LIV WOULD HAVE DONE, **

**I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONG! :) THANK YALL FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! LUV YA!**

**OK, NEXT GOAL, _66!_ :) THINK YOU CAN DO IT!!**

* * *

**10:00 PM **

Olivia sighed as she walked down the isle of her grocery store. At first when she went under, it was difficult eating new foods, using nasty smelling shampoo that they didn't test on animals, buying the right clothes that in no way, head anything to do with killing animals. It was weird, and odd, some of the people Olivia met were creepy and cared more about animals than themselves.

Now Olivia had trouble shaking her eating habits, of course, she wasn't a vegetarian, but now she preferred organic foods, they did taste better and were a lot healthier anyway.

She figured that all this would die down soon and she would gradually return to her old habits. She turned down an isle to grab tortilla chips, when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I am so sorry." She apologized, the man looked up and the anger quickly disappeared from his face as he gave her a once-over.

"No, not at all, it's my fault." He insisted with a smile.

Olivia looked up at the man, he had dark black hair, and light forest green eyes, he was tall, lean, and muscular, with a little bit of scruff along his jaw line, maybe, late 30s, but he wasn't bad looking, not at all.

Olivia grinned back "No, really."

When Olivia started to walk away the man stopped her,

"Hey, wait" she turned around,

"The names Blake, Blake Wilson." He held out his hand and Olivia reluctantly shook it, not really wanting to bother and meet someone at your corner super market.

She nodded, "Nice to meet you." He gave her a wide smile and lightly brushed the tip of his fingers across her palm as his hand fell down to his side.

Olivia was the first to walk away, she couldn't say she wasn't flattered, but that sort of thing just wasn't in the cards at that certain moment, she wasn't even sure what she was going to do the next day, some many things were in her mind, but more importantly, someone.

She sighed and continued on with her shopping, 3 more items later and she went into the soup isle, she couldn't decide whether or not to get clam chowder, or chili, ya, that's what her life had turned into the biggest decision she had to make for the day was between beans, and fish.

"I prefer the New England Clam Chowder myself." Olivia looked to her side to see the same guy she had bumped into earlier, Blake.

"Do you normally give out soup advice to complete strangers?" she commented, keeping her eyes on the tin cans in front of her.

"Well….you wouldn't be a stranger if you introduced yourself." He retorted smugly.

"Knowing my name doesn't mean you know me, thus I'd still be a stranger to you."

"How 'bout I change that Miss……"

"You just assume I'm not married?" Olivia said, and grabbed the _chili_ on purpose, even though the clam chowder did sound good.

"I see your not wearing a golden band on your finger." He stated, walking along side her.

"Oh, I see, so you 'pretend' to go shopping in Grocery stores and than you pry on women, to get them to date you? Is that how you get your sick kicks Mr. Wilson?" she retorted, grinning at him to let him know she was screwing around with him, and enjoying every minute of it, honestly she didn't mind the playful banter they had going, it kept her mind off things, and more importantly, _someone. _

"Oh, I get it." He said with a laugh.

Olivia stopped and wrinkled her brow,

"What?"

"You're a cop," he stated with a smile. Olivia squinted her eyes and shifted her weight to one leg,

"And what makes you say that?"

Blake grinned, knowing he was right.

"You guys all talk the same, I have a sister who's a cop, and she's one out in Phili."

Olivia nodded, deciding this conversation had already gone long enough, she didn't want the guy to pull out his family tree and start showing it to her.

Olivia looked down at her watch, pretending she had to be somewhere,

"Well, than you know duty calls." She said with a fake smile, heading over to the cashier, glad she had already gotten everything she needed.

"Wait! I still didn't get your name."

"Detective." She threw over her shoulder.

Hopefully, that would be the last she saw of Blake.

Once she got back to her apartment, she put all the groceries away and plopped on her couch, she had hardly gotten any sleep and was exhausted. Elliot kept passing thought her mind during the day, even when she tired to get some sleep.

Olivia looked over at the kitchen counter and groaned when she saw all the stacks of bills on her counter, you think the feds would have at least given her thanks for helping them out by doing those for her, but nope, that would have made her life way too easy.

Olivia sighed, walk or bills.

Shed choose the walk, any day, at 10:40 at night, no that wasn't odd for her, Central park sounded good.

Olivia got up from her couch and slipped on tennis shoes that were in her closet, she already at jeans and a blue fleece jacket, she figured that would with all she needed she exited her apartment and locked the door.

* * *

"You can't push a victim that hard." Elliot tried to explain to Dani and keep his temper in check.

"Well, she wasn't much help." She mumbled.

"Look." Elliot stopped in the middle of the hospital hallway.

"I know her story was little iffy, but that doesn't mean she wasn't raped."

"Well, a girl walking around like that-" She stabbed her finger down where the girl's room was.

"Dressed like a prostitute, a guy is going to get the wrong idea."

Elliot squinted his eyes,

"Wait, What? You think she asked for?! That's something the defense implies, not us." He stated before storming off down the hall, Dani tailing behind him.

That's something he had learned a while back, no one asks to be raped, no one, and he had Olivia who taught him that.

Elliot's phone rang,

"Stabler."

"Elliot, I need you and Dani to go and walk through the crime scent, are you finished at the hospital?"

"Ya, sure thing Capt, Dani and I are heading over there now."

He flipped his phone shut and glanced back at Dani,

"Captain needs us over at Central Park to walk through the crime scene."

Dani swallowed hard and just nodded.

* * *

Olivia sighed as she walked through the east gate of Central Park, the street lamps lighting the path and there was full moon out that night, so there was this blue glow in the sky.

She loved the night, night and rain, they were both peaceful, and at night, there was just something different that hung in the air. The one thing Olivia did miss about Oregon were the nights, since they were basically more out in the country and there weren't any big cities, the stars _really_ came out. She had never seen so many stars.

Olivia took in a deep breath, enjoying the feeling of the crisp, cold air fill her lungs. Olivia sighed as the wind blew around her neck she did have to go out and buy more hair-ties since she couldn't find her old one.

She didn't mind long hair; it's just that in her line of work, it could get annoying. Olivia remembered back when she had chopped it off, she didn't even know what had possessed her to do that, she made a vow to never cut it that short again.

Olivia chuckled when she thought about he past 8 yrs, time really had flew, she could still remember when her and Elliot first became partners, the first day they met. She remembered thinking that she was going to get some big fat old guy who was bitter.

Boy, was she wrong.

Well, instead she got a Gorgeous, smart-ass, but she rather settle for the second one.

But he had changed through out the years, and it was odd, or, she changed either one.

Perhaps, they had changed each other.

Olivia crossed over a bridge, and decided to walk another way than she normally did; this wasn't the first time she took that route through the park.

SVU hand changed her, for the better, she wasn't sure, but she certainly knew that Elliot had changed her a lot _and _for the better.

Olivia soon regretted taking the path when she started to approach a group of people, she walked closer and was finally able to make yellow, crime scene tape, she thought about turning around but what where the odds?

The odds were defiantly not in her favor.

To her left, a brown ford pulled up by the sidewalk, and out popped Dani.

And Elliot.

**TBC**

**ok, i know its highly unlikely that olivia would have run in to an SVU crime scene, considering how big central park is, but i just wanted to spice things up a bit! did it work??**

**REMEMBER 66! ADD TO THE BUCKET AND PRESS THAT BUTTON! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK, HERES ANOTHER ONE, I HOPE YOU GUYZ LIKE, MORE ANGST EO, I HAVE A LITTLE FOREIGN LANGUAGE IN THIS ONE, FRENCH, SO THE TRANSLATIONS WILL BE IN _BOLD_ AND I HOPE YOU GUYZ ENJOY,**

**THANKS YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, I LUV YOU ALL!**

**NEXT # _78 _REVIEWS 'TILL I UPDATE :)**

_Great_

Olivia thought, out of all the murders that happen in Central Park, of all the crime scenes she just _happened_ to run into this one.

They even had dogs, sniffing around in the bushes, grass, trash cans, and much to her luck, one was headed her way, with one uni holding the last, and another one following.

"Good girl" he kept saying as they both neared Olivia, she wanted to sprint away, but her feet just stayed glued to the ground. Her eyes wandered to the side, trying to find Elliot through the crowd of people.

"Uh, Miss, your not suppose to be here."

Her eyes fell on the man in front of her, while the other one with the dog walked past her, he had the number '16' pin on the collar of his jacket, so ya, he was from their precient, a face that she recognized, but she didn't know _him_ and he couldn't make her face out in the dark,

"Miss?? Did you see what happened?"

* * *

"There is some evidence across the park that there was a struggle, but we're not entirely sure, if we could have a detective go with the techs, we could walk that person through it."

Elliot looked over at Dani and she shrugged,

"Lead the way." She stated,

"So what happened over here?" Elliot asked walking over to a tech.

"The body was found here." A man from CSU pointed to a spot on the grass,

"We found a piece of clothing, and we have a dog…." He pointed over by some trees where the dog and uni passed and than they saw another uni, talking to a woman.

"So we can track a scent."

"Well, it looks like that guy isn't dong much, and they clothe could have been the victims." Elliot stated as him and the CSU started to walk towards the police officer, and the unknown woman.

"Most likely not"

"Why is that?" Elliot asked skeptically,

"Because that one piece of clothing simply does not match the victims, there is one eye witness, but he only speaks French, he's standing, by those 2 police officers, and they have _no_ idea what he's saying."

"Well, my partner speaks French, but she's got to be on the other side of the park."

* * *

"No, I'm sorry to be in your way, but I just go here, and I didn't see anything."

This man was starting to piss Olivia off, he kept insisting that she saw _something_ but was too 'traumatized' to say what.

Olivia's breath caught in her throat when she looked over the uni's shoulder and saw, a man with a CSU jacket on and Elliot. Her eyes stayed on him; she couldn't look away, the things the 'newbie' was saying were completely thrown out the window.

He had on his 'game face' on, all the stern, anger, remorse and compassion all mixed into one ash he surveyed the crime scene, something she had gotten used to and another thing she missed.

She wasn't lying when she said she missed having a partner in sync with her, but at his point, Olivia wasn't sure if that would ever happen again.

"Hey Johnson! Where did the canine go?"

The man who was talking to Olivia, now apparently, Johnson, turned around so his back was facing her.

"He continued up the path, while I stopped to talk to this lady right here." He jabbed his thumb back towards Olivia.

Elliot's eye fell on Olivia and a smile played across his face,

"No matter what, you just can't stay away can you?" he asked smugly, the smile widening, Olivia grinned and shrugged,

"I guess not, but what are the odds huh?"

"Wait, you know her?" Johnson asked,

"This is _Detective _Olivia Benson, she's with me." Elliot stated, standing by her,

A smile tugged at her lips, she hadn't heard that in a while and she had almost forgotten how much she like to hear it, especially standing by Elliot, for a second it felt like everything was back to normal and they had just gotten called to a crime scene. Elliot would have called her to get ready, and offered to pick her up, and probably would have brought her a cup of coffee for a little energy boost for the long night ahead of them.

"Ok, now where did he go Johnson?" the CSU guy asked,

"Over there, come on,"

"You could have at least told me and saved the trouble." He grumbled, walking past her.

Elliot waited until they were out of ear shot before he asked,

"What are you doing here?"

"That's just my luck, I decided to take walk and I just happen to run into an SVU crime scene." She stated with a smirk,

"I told you, it's in your blood." He stated with a smile,

She smiled back and sighed, remembering how his eyes seemed to illuminate in the moonlight. But their gaze was quickly broken when Fin approached them,

"Yo Elliot! Where's your partner? We only have one witness and he speaks gibberish!"

Fins eyebrows flared as he walked closer to Elliot, his face immediately softened when he saw who it was.

"Hey Liv. He greeted in surprise,

"So you're here for about a day and you're already at a crime scene? You really are a hard-ass." He commented with a chuckle.

"Hey Fin." She said with a laugh, her grin got bigger as she thought that Fin didn't change a bit.

"But really, what are you doing here?"

"I 'ran' into all this, I just have bad timing."

"Fin what were you saying?" Elliot directing the conversation back to the case.

"Like I said, there's only one eye witness, and that's all we know, he speaks French and we didn't bother to track down a translator 'cause of Dani, but she's not here right now."

Elliot smirked and turned his head toward Olivia, her eyes widened,

"Hey, my francais' a little rusty."

"Come on, take a crack at him, it won't hurt." Elliot insisted his grin growing as he though of Olivia returning to the squad and actually being in this investigation, but he knew that could happen, this would probably be the only time that she would be allowed to help, she nodded,

"Ok, why not?" Olivia wasn't about to turn down the opportunity to help. Elliot nodded in appreciation,

"Where is he?" he asked Fin

"He's over there." Fin pointed over by a squad car where 3 men stood, 2 where unis and a man in plain blue jeans and a levi jacket. Elliot glanced over at Olivia before walking towards them. He wanted to ask her why she had left his place, but it wasn't exactly the right time, or place for that matter.

"Ok." Olivia breathed as she approached the man.

"_Um, bonjour, mon nom est Olivia"_ **my name is Olivia**

The man's ears perked up, finally, someone that spoke his language.

"_Ampèreheure, oui, mon nom est Fredrick Francoise, me disent s'il vous plaît que, est la fille bien ?"_** Ah yes, my name is Fredrick Francoise, please tell me, is the girl alright?**

Olivias eyebrows rose, as she processed the words, and searched her brain for the right response.

"_Fredrick ... savez-vous ce qui s'est produit ?"_ **Fredrick, do you know what happened?**

He sadly nodded his head and looked down at his feet; Olivia sighed and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"_Son bien….vous pouvez me dire_."** It's alright, you can tell me.** She said softly,

Elliot watched in fascination as the soft, French words flowed beautifully from her mouth, his eyes resting on her lips, and thought that there was no possible way he could have fallen in love with her more, but, apparently, he was wrong.

When Olivia had asked all the necessary questions she looked back at Elliot and nodded before turning back to Fredrick.

_"Merci Fredrick, vous ont été une aide énorme, vous pouvez aller à la maison, mais nous pourrions avoir besoin de toi plus tard."_ **Thank you Fredrick, you have been a tremendous help, you can go home, but we might need you later.**

He nodded and even through everything he had been through that night, he still reached for Olivia's hand and brought it to his lips, placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

_"Merci Madame qu'il est difficile de croire qu'une femme si aimable et belle peut manipuler ces terreurs horribles journalières, je vous espèrent crochet le bâtard qui a fait ceci à cette pauvre femme."_ **Thank you mrs it is hard to believe that such a kind, beautiful woman can handle these horrible terrors everyday, I hope you catch the bastard who did this to that poor woman.**

Elliot had no idea what he had just said, but the kiss did send a jot of jealously through his veins, he couldn't help it, even though it was just a thoughtful, simple gesture, it still got to him, he wishes he could just do that with Olivia when ever he desired. He wanted to be able to brush his lips against her soft, velvet smooth skin.

"Merci Monsieur" She replied with a wide smile, flattered by his manners.

And with that, he walked away, Olivia turned around to see Elliot staring at her,

"So, what'd did you get?" he began,

"He said he heard screaming and wandered over to see the perp bash her head in and ran off. He ran over to her and called the police, he stayed with her every second 'till they came."

Elliot nodded," Did they find the thing he used to hit her head?" Olivia asked,

"I'm not sure, I haven't been here very long" he stated, Olivia and Elliot both started to walk back to the group of CSU's, side by side, just like old times.

Olivia couldn't help but wonder where Dani was, she looked around finding her no where, but she pushed Dani out of her mind, she didn't want to think of her right now.

"How's the victim? Have you seen her?"

"We questioned her." Elliot stated, he looked over at her and he pulled at her elbow to stop her,

"Look, Liv I don't want you to get attached to this, you know you've already done all you can do by the book." He said in a hushed tone.

Olivia's eyebrows flared, what did he think she couldn't be any use? But she knew that wasn't true, she knew what Elliot meant and she knew he was right, she sighed and looked up at him, noticing how close he was and that his hand was still lightly resting under her elbow.

"Elliot I appreciate it, but I can take care of myself, in case you've forgotten, I know when to back off, and I now I have to, since I haven't come back yet"

Elliot nodded, "I could never forget." He stated with a smile, Olivia smirked and her breath became lighter as she realized he wasn't making any attempt to move, she looked down at his hand and her eyes stayed glued to his wrist.

She starred in astonishment, there; on Elliot Stabler's wrist was the hair tie she thought she had misplaced. His jacket hung just above his wrist so she could see it. Olivia chuckled and looked back at him,

"Your hair might be too short for one of those." She commented with a wide smile spreading from each ear. Elliot laughed, realizing she had seen it. Olivia studied his face; she could see red starting to creep up from behind his ears to fill his face.

He was blushing.

When he had taken it off and rolled it on his wrist he thought nothing of it at the time, but now, he felt like a teenage boy, obsessing over a girl, maybe keeping a used tissue she had used, and now, he felt pathetic, and he was worried shed be angry. He just hoped she wouldn't be, after all Olivia was the most understanding person he knew, but he just didn't have an explanation for what he did, or why he did it, or, he did, he just wasn't sure if Olivia wanted to hear it.

"Uh, sorry…" he started,

But was cut off by Fin, Jesus, Elliot really had to thank him someday.

"They say by the wounds to her head she was obviously hit by something hard and heavy, CSU found a pretty good sized rock with blood in it, so they're assuming that's it." Elliot and Olivia both nodded in unison.

"What did you get from frenchie?"

Olivia explained everything that the man saw while Fin wrote down the details on his notepad

After she finished, Fin wrote down his last note and patted her arm,

"Its nice to have ya back, thanks."

Olivia nodded and Fin headed off not quite finished, Elliot turned his attention back to Olivia,

"Do you…you can tag along if you want, I still need to finish up and than get back to the house." He asked, gesturing over by the group of CSU's. Olivia didn't want to miss the opportunity to get back in the swing of things, but Elliot was right, if she got too involved and knew too much of the details and what he did to her, shed want to do everything in her power to stop who ever did this.

She smirked and looked up at him,

"No, I better not, I hate to admit it, but you are right" His grin grew and his eyes scanned her hair, noticing it was a lot more wavy than usual, a lot more, he just didn't notice because she had it up. She must've taken a shower and not blow dried it.

"Every word that comes out of my mouth is right." Elliot shoved his hands in his pockets, feeling the sudden urge to run his hands through her hair, wanting nothing more than to kiss her pink, plump, soft lips at that moment.

"Well, I better go; I still have a crime scene."

"Ya, who knows, maybe ill bump into ya again." She commented, starting to walk away.

"I'm looking forward to it"

"I'll bet."

Olivia immediately folded her lips together when those words left her mouth, ok now she needed to get out of there, already starting to flirt with her former co-worker. She didn't want anything else to slip out.

And with all that, they both walked away from each other.

**TBC**

**OK, STOP AND REVIEW, # 78 'TILL I UPDATE! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**ok, heres the next, i hope you guyz like, hopefully it isnt too far fetched, plz review and tell me if its good or or not YALL HAVE BEEN WONDERFUL WITH THEM SO FAR  
**

**AND I NEED SOME TIME BEFORE I GET THE NEXT SO, **

**_94 'TILL I UPDATE! :)_**

* * *

Olivia didn't want to go home right away, her mind was still racing from the previous events that just happened, she sighed as she thought of Elliot, the whole time she was talking to the man she could feel his eyes burning holes in the back of her head, which didn't help much with her trying to fin the right words to say so she didn't sound like an idiot.

Every time the job always between them.

_Well, that didn't change._

Olivia decided to go the long way to a coffee shop she used to visit frequently before she left, hopefully, she could get back into that habit as well. And the long walk would give her time to clear her head, and she knew, she wouldn't be getting much sleep that night. With all those mornings of having to wake up at 4 o'clock in the morning for a case, eventually she got to a point where she couldn't even sleep in anymore.

At least when she actually had the chance to, which was hardly ever.

Honestly, Olivia wanted to go and sleep in Elliot's bed, it felt so comforting to have his scent fill the air around her, to be the air she breathed, than she would be able to get some sleep, she wondered how Eliot would react, if he walked in and found her past out on his bed, drooling all over his pillow, completely knocked out, because of lack of sleep.

She laughed; a picture of his face had built up in her mind, if that were to happen.

Olivia crossed her arms tightly across her chest, the night starting to settle, sending the temperature more into a freezing than a chilly one. 6 more blocks and she would be there, Olivia tilted her head up, focusing on the tall sky line of New York City, the huge buildings clashing into the blue hued, night sky, both proving their dominance, their wonder.

Olivia always did think about leaving, she never did live somewhere else, a New Yorker, born and raised, but since she left, in Oregon she missed NY so much, she never wanted to leave this place ever again. It was her home and it always would be.

She sighed, figuring she'd probably go get a cup of coffee and than head back to her apartment, and start her bills.

_Ya, that sounds like fun._

* * *

"We had the rape kit done, but we're not going to have that back until tomorrow." Elliot concluded, sitting at his desk.

"Ok, so far we've go nothing." Cragen summed up.

"Well, we have a victim, and an out cry witness, and no per, that's all we have got so far." Dani added,

"In other words, we've got nothing." Cragen repeated, looking down at his watch,

"Ok, it's late, and there's nothing more we can do, go home, catch some sleep before we start again tomorrow."

Elliot nodded and stood up, shrugging on his jacket, Dani got up along with him and suggested,

"Hey, wanna go get a drink? It's on me."

Elliot looked up at her, "Dani, its 1 o'clock in the morning and I'm tired." She shrugged, and walked over to the door,

"Won't stop me"

"I rather not, besides I have a place I need to be." Dani turned around to face him and cocked an eyebrow,

"Like you said, at 1 in the morning?"

"Ya, as a matter of fact." Walking off in the opposite door, leaving a different way, to avoid Dani's prying, constant questions, as much as he hated to admit it, he needed advice, to the one person he knew that would tell nobody else, simply because he couldn't.

Elliot couldn't stop thinking about her, he had trouble concentrating on the case solely because he knew she had just been by his side, and than left, like a ghost, coming and going as she pleased, but the whole time she would be there, she would make a huge difference.

Olivia knew how to draw a room to her attention, and she was damn good at it, everyone would be alerted to her presence, but especially Elliot, which was the complete opposite of ghost.

**20 MINS LATER**

Elliot pulled along side the street across from his cathedral.

He loved this one, the old style church, with the gothic, spiking peaks and the stain glass windows. He stepped in side and scanned the inside of the huge church, with the enormous pillars and high ceilings.

There were still a few people kneeling in the pews, left over's from the mid-night mass. Elliot stepped forward and dipped his index and middle finger in the bowl of cool, clear liquid, holy water.

He than kneeled down to genuflect and made the sign of the cross, first starting at his forehead, than down to his chest, and up to either side of his shoulders.

Than he stood up and his eyes searched the altar, than he found the priest who was blowing out the candles that out lined the altar, Elliot made his way down the middle isle that ran between the benches of pews.

"Father I need to speak with you." He stated in a hushed tone, so the church could remain silent for those there to pray.

"Yes, of course" the priest nodded, he rested his hand on Elliot's shoulder and motioned towards the confessional.

Elliot kneeled into the small booth and pulled the red curtain to cover off the entrance, allowing him privacy.

Elliot took a deep breath and started, "Forgive me father for I have sinned, it has been….6 months since my last confession, these are my sins"

The priest sighed, "Elliot, I know you didn't come all they way down here, in the middle of the night, for me to resolve you of your sins." He stated.

Elliot silently nodded and looked down at his folded hands, not knowing where to begin,

"Is it what you presented me with the last time you were here?" he asked, trying to give Elliot some confidence and a place to start.

"That was a long time ago, how do you remember that?"

"Believe me Elliot, I don't do that much to have forgotten." He stated with a chuckle,

"Its, I, I don't even think its something that's appropriate to be talking to a priest about, its not really a church issue, I haven't lost my faith in god or anything." Elliot began starting to get nervous. He even started to fiddle with Olivia's hair band, still on his wrist, in a way, she was there for him.

"What have you lost your faith in than?" Elliot sighed, searching his head for the right ting to say.

What exactly had he lost his faith in? Or was that the wrong question? What should he be asking himself?

"Myself, I guess." He stated." I can't trust myself anymore, and yet, I just want to give in, just let it out."

"Give into what?"

"I guess, I just, it's been locked away for so long, I've been hiding it, and I just cant take it anymore."

"Are you talking about a person? A friend, a feeling that you're afraid of?"

"Well," Elliot breathed, "I wouldn't say I'm afraid of it, I'm afraid of what will happen if I make it known."

The priest thought about what was being said, Elliot never did come out and say things, if Elliot said them at all, he always had to 'read between the lines' to figure out what he was saying.

"So you're afraid that this, person doesn't share the same feelings that you share?"

Elliot sighed, his face starting to burn. "Yes," he said quietly, draping his head.

The father nodded,

"What makes you think so? If you hide your feelings, how could she possibly know and not feel the same way, how can you know? I know who your talking about Elliot." He sighed.

Elliot's head shot up, "You do?"

The priest couldn't contain his smile, his feelings and intentions seemed so innocent and pure, he knew Elliot defiantly wasn't lying and his feelings were written all over his face.

"She came to the twin's first communion, didn't she? I know it is frowned upon, but our hearts don't abide by gods bidding, I know you and Kathy just had problems and that what ended the marriage, not your feelings towards this woman, but what I mean is that you couldn't contain them, I saw the way you look at her, you seem to light up when she's around"

Elliot didn't know what to say, was it really that obvious? Had he thought that he really was keeping it a secret when he was doing everything but?

"Ignore everything else and just tell her, follow what you truly want to do, everything will fall into place after that, feel, don't think."

Elliot took a deep breath, he wasn't sure he could do this, now; his priest was telling him what his heart had been all a long, to tell Olivia.

Tears started to build up in his eyes,

"I love her." He murmured,

"Well, it does no good telling me, go, go and tell her." The priest said with a chuckled, Elliot let out a wet, throaty laugh,

"And for your penance, tell her." He repeated,

"Ya, I got that part." Elliot commented with a small smile,

"Your in a better mood already, my job is done, Ahora le resuelvo de sus pecados, en nombre del padre, hijo y el fantasma santo, ahora entra en paz amar y servir al señor."** I now resolve you of your sins, in the name of the father, son and the Holy Ghost, now go in peace to love and serve the lord.** Father added, making an imaginary cross int eh air with his left hand.

"Amen." Elliot whispered, before doing the sign of the cross himself and leaving the confessional.

Elliot did one last genuflect before leaving the church. Some of the weight had lifted form his shoulders, he was glad he told someone, but now, he has to tell Olivia, which wont be an easy task.

_Everything will fall into place._

**TBC**

**REVIEW! 94 TILL I UPDATE! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**YAY NUMBER 10!! OK, HERES THE NEXT, SORRY FOR THE LAST ONE, I GUESS IT WASNT PERFECT, GOT SOME CRITICIZING COMMENTS BUT HEY WHATCHA GONNA DO? I HOPE YOU GUYZ LIKE THIS ONE AND I CANT WAIT TO POST THE NEXT, ITS SUPPOSE TO GET JUICY AFTER THIS ONE, (HINT)(HINT)**

**LETS TRY, _110 reviews _'TILL I UPDATE, OOOO IM SO EXCITED, GOING TO BREAK A 100!! :)**

* * *

He loved her there was no doubt about that.

It had been 2 days since he had received the priest counsel, but Elliot soon realized, he knew it all along, it was almost like his priest had to wake him up, uncover something that had been buried so long ago. He had simply forgotten how to share those feelings to anyone except Kathy, especially towards Olivia, all those years she had simply been off limits, no questions asked, that thought had just embedded itself in his brain.

Elliot didn't really know what to do when he had the opportunity to have Olivia. Well, now he did, and he was going to take full advantage of it. She would know how he felt no matter what. The only problem was, he didn't know _when_.

It would be odd for him to just show up on her door step, and say it. And he hadn't seen her in those 2 days, since she still isn't at work, he never sees her.

"Ok, so let's go over it again, how was she attacked?" Elliot soon snapped out of his train of thought to find the whole squad looking at him.

"Oh." He breathed quickly taking his feet of his desk,

"Ok, the eye witness said…." He started, pulling out his notebook,

"All he saw was the guy bash her head in and than the perp ran away and it was too dark for him to see anything else."

"And Dani, is that all he said?" Munch, Fin and Cragen all turned their heads towards Dani, but Elliot just squeezed his eyes shut, he hadn't told Cragen yet that Olivia was there and apparently, neither did Fin.

Fin quickly looked over at Elliot, and Elliot shook his head, understanding, Fin just nodded, knowing they had to keep it on the DL, or at least as long as they could.

"Oh….um, I didn't interview him." Dani said confused, scratching the back of her head. Cragen looked over at Elliot and stated,

"Than who did, because I know no one else in here speaks French." Elliot sighed, he was in deep shit, and he wasn't sure how Cragen would take it.

"Dani was on the other sided of the Park, going over the other part of the crime scene." He began.

"Wait, my office." Cragen left and shut his door before anyone knew what was going on.

Elliot glanced over at Fin and stood up and headed over to Cragen's door.

"Since when was Olivia at the crime scene?" Cragen asked with a sigh.

Elliots eyebrows flared, he knew he was on thin ice, but he just wanted to know,

"How do you know it was Olivia?"

"I'm not an idiot; it's highly unlikely that she just 'bumped' into you there."

Elliot smirked and folded his hands behind his back, stepping up more to Cragen's desk.

"Well, yeah, she did."

Cragen nodded, skeptical.

"Oh, ok, so if I bring her in here, than will she say the same thing?"

Elliot quickly looked over to his side door, seeing a figure standing out of the window of his office, but couldn't see very well because of the blinds covering the window.

His heart immediately began to speed up. Elliot shrugged and turned his attention back to Cragen, trying to hide any surprise from his face, he shrugged and smiled,

"Why not?"

* * *

Olivia couldn't breathe; this was the most suspenseful waiting period she has ever had to face, even though she just saw Elliot 2 days ago. It was just so nerve raking. She stood out the door as she heard Elliot enter Cragen's office, and her heart automatically fluttered. Olivia had never felt like this towards anyone, and she thought it was weird to have your own body respond to your feelings, on your thoughts towards that person, there were a couple of people where there were mild feelings but not as powerful as this. His voice always sped up her breathing when ever he touched her, it caused her skin to burn and her face always lit up when anyone talked about him.

She couldn't wipe off the idiot grin she had on her face whenever Dean Porter talked about him, it made her feel pathetic when she knew she had fallen so hard and so easily for Elliot Stabler, but she didn't want it any other way. She never wanted those feelings to stop.

But sometimes they made her fell terrible, loving a man you can't have, there isn't a worse feeling.

* * *

Cragen walked over to his door and opened it, and motioned for someone to come in. Elliot unconsciously wrapped his index finger around her hair tie, his hands still behind his back; he had still forgotten to take it off.

His stomach flipped when she walked into the room, his eyes immediately went to her hair, it was down and in soft waves that swayed across her neck as she walked. Olivia had on a black long sleeve shirt with the first 2 buttons undone, with jeans.

Elliot swallowed; she even looked gorgeous when she didn't even try.

She took her old spot, standing right along side Elliot, just like old times.

"Olivia, you very well know that you can't enter a police investigation, especially when you haven't even com back yet."

Olivia nodded, and looked down at her feet, "I'm the one who asked her Cap'n it's my fault." Elliot jumped in.

"But Olivia agreed."

Cragen looked at both of them and sighed, he really was wasting his time, and no harm was done.

"Look, I'm really not going to punish you for being a good detective, and quite frankly, I can't punish Olivia even if I wanted to." He stated with a chuckle, Elliot grinned.

"I'm sorry it really was bad timing." Olivia apologized, Elliot nudged her arm and she smile back,

"Ok, it won't leave this room, but I don't want to see it happen again." Cragen smirked over at Olivia as he stated,

"Dismissed"

Olivia walked out of the room, and Elliot followed, Cragen watched them as they left, but shook it off, returning to work. Elliot tugged at her elbow and pulled her around the corner of the hallway,

"Here, I keep forgetting I have it." He said with a laugh, handing her the hair-tie, she laughed and took it,

"What, you don't like wearing it?" she joked.

"Black's not for me…no, don't," he added as Olivia started to put her hair up in a pony tail, with the hair-tie.

"Why not?" she questioned,

"Just leave your hair down." He suggested quietly, wrapping his fingers around her wrists to bring them down, Olivia's eyebrows flared and she smiled,

"Okay."

"Look I, uh, do you want to get a drink?"

She smiled and squinted, wondering what he was up to,

"Only under one condition-"

"I'm buying," he said with a smile,

"Yupe,"

"Ok, my shifts almost over, how 'bout I meet you at O'malleys at….7?"

"It'd be the first time we didn't run into each other." Olivia commented with a smile, Elliot grinned,

"See ya than." He turned around to walk back into the squad room, but not before he glanced over his shoulder to see Olivia watching him.

Olivia sighed and walked out of the prescient.

"So, what's goin' on?" Dani question when Elliot entered the squad room,

"Oh, nothing," he breathed, Elliot plopped in his chair with a sigh, his thoughts remaining on Olivia, thinking how that night was going to play out.

* * *

Olivia took a sip of her beer as she sat and waited at the bar on one of the bar stools; she was actually nervous and couldn't shake the crazy butterflies that continued to flutter in her stomach. She glanced down at her watch,

**7:10**

The bar wasn't too crowded just filled with what seemed like some of the regulars. Which was good, it had been about 4 days since Elliot and her had a 'real' conversation and she really wanted to get caught up with what was going on his life, since she couldn't at work, she wanted to find out what else had changed in his life.

A wide smile spread across her face when she felt a hand rest on her right shoulder, she looked over and that smile immediately dropped when she saw who it was.

Blake.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked,

Olivia groaned and took another sip of the amber liquid,

"In case you haven't noticed, I already have one."

"Ooohhh, bad day?" he scooted himself right beside Olivia,

_Ya, make your self right at home. _She thought, irritated, she really was in no mood for him,

"Scotch, on the rocks" he told the bartender before turning his attention back to Olivia, his breath already smelt like alcohol.

"So, detective, if that is your real name, want to tell me about your day?" Olivia squeezed her glass; she really didn't want to deal with this guy who was trying too hard, the only man she wanted to talk to at that moment was Elliot.

"Oh, it was great, it was about murder, pain and misery, but you know that's life." She stated coldly, turning her head to face him, knowing very well that he knew she was a detective, she used the only thing that didn't give anything away.

"Hey, easy now, I was only asking."

"And I'm sure she really doesn't give a ratz ass on what you were doing, I say, by the look on her face, she wants to beat the living shit out of you right now, and if you keep pushing her too, she will." Olivia smirked when she noticed Elliot come in and rest his shoulder on that prick, Blake.

Blake glared at Elliot and than back at Olivia; Elliot moved his hand and straightened, his black leather jacket. Blake snickered and looked at Olivia,

"Well, shit, you might want to screw your friend over there pal, she seems a little on edge," he stated, before sliding his hand up her thigh.

Olivia instantly grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back, forcing his face to come into contact with the hard wood table in front of him. She grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him back up, only to slam his face smack dab on the table again.

The whole room fell silent, everyone looking to see what all the commotion was about, Elliot held up his badge,

"Its ok, don't worry, police business, go back to your drinks parties over." He announced.

"Now if you _ever_ touch me again, I will charge you for soliciting a cop, and you'll be lucky if that's _all_ I do." She twisted his arm until he cried out,

"Ok! Fine!"

"Good." Than Olivia threw him back so he landed on the floor, Olivia waked right out of the bar, Elliot in toe.

"Hey! Hey Liv! Wait up." She slowed down and stopped when they were a good distance from the bar to wait for him.

"An old friend of yours?" Olivia sighed and they both continued to walking,

"Ya, I'm sorry, that basically just blew our night."

"No, no if anything way to go, you were just 3 seconds faster than me, or I would have done a lot worse to the bastard."

"Oh, if he felt up your leg you mean." She commented with a chuckle,

"Ya, what were you thinking?"

Olivia laughed, that's what she loved about him, she felt better already, Elliot looked ahead and than back at her,

"What do you say we just walk?" Olivia chuckled, as they kept brushing up against each other every once in a while.

"Where?"

Elliot shrugged and smiled down at her, "I don't know" he stated simply. His eyebrows flared as he noticed the height difference, he glanced down at her feet and laughed,

"I didn't know you were the converse wearing type." He commented.

Olivia shrugged and looked up at him,

"Oh, you'd be surprised on how many things you don't know about me."

"Like what?"

**TBC**

**how did ya guyz like liv beating the shit out of blake? ya, i think thats the last we see of him! :) stay tuned for my next chap.**

**BUT REMEMBER _110_ 'TILL I DO. **


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG! IM EVEN EXCITED TO POST THIS!! OK, HERES THE NEXT ONE, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE EXTRA LONG, IF YOU GUYZ GIVE ME A BUTTE LOAD OF REVIEWS!! :)**

**_125 REVIEWS TILL I UPDATE!! ENJOY!! :)_**

"Ok, tell me something I don't know." Elliot challenged, they were both headed over to the park, the sun had set, but that didn't mean it was dark, the city still had lights illuminating around them and the moon still managed to give off a blue hue in they sky.

Olivia folded her lips over each other, trying to think, she really did want to tell him something he didn't know but she really wasn't sure on what to say. She laughed and said,

"Um, well, I like to-"

"Cut your hair every year?" Elliot cut in. Olivia laughed and looked up at him,

"No! And since you interrupted me, I won't tell you." Elliot nodded, turning down a wooded path, finally reaching the park; for once it was actually silent,

"Ok, I have a question that, what was your favorite hair cut?"

His eyes studied her soft waved locks as she thought about her recent hair styles, so maybe he was right, there were a lot to pick from.

"Mmmyy….6th year."

"_Our_ 6th year." Elliot added. Olivia chuckled and closed her eyes, feeling the cold air brush against her cheeks; maybe silence wasn't so bad, at least not with Elliot, it wasn't so bad when you weren't alone, and she felt so safe, so comfortable around him. All the while it could be so easy to talk to him, but sometimes it couldn't, her relationship could be so layered and complicated with Elliot, sometimes she didn't know where to start and others she didn't want it to end.

They were complicated separately, not to mention together.

"Ya," she sighed,

"Would have been 8 straight if you didn't leave."

There, he said it, he mentioned it and it was now out there again, it was a good place to start but now he had to keep it moving in the right direction. Elliot just wasn't sure on how to do that.

Olivia glanced in his direction to see his eyes studying hers. She sighed again and stared at the path in front of them, his sharp gaze was now unsettling to her.

"Ya, I…" she trailed off and ran a hand through her hair, maybe tonight wasn't such a good idea.

"Why did you leave?" Elliot stopped, resting his hand under her elbow, causing her to stop.

"I mean you just left without telling anyone or me, or just…." There was panic in his voice and Olivia couldn't understand why, Elliot ran a frustrating hand through his hair and turned his back on her.

She stood there and tilted her head, trying to figure out what he was thinking, or trying to say. Elliot was acting differently, and she wanted to know why. Did it have something to do with her?

"Elliot?" she asked, stepping closer to him, he shook his head, and wandered over to a near by bridge, his eyes staring down at the trickling water beneath him. It was like everything was slipping out of his fingers and he was powerless to stop it.

Now, or never.

His breathing became raged and his heart started to pound against his ribcage, making it harder to breathe. Olivia slowly waked towards him, not knowing what was wrong. Olivia wanted to know if everything was alright, and she felt worse when she thought about it being her fault, but she didn't know if she did anything wrong.

"El?" she called again, he quickly turned around and he wiped his hand over his mouth,

"Why? Can you just tell me why?" his voice was thick and wet, his eyes were foggy and glassy, full of so much emotions, it caused Olivia's stomach to drop.

Her head dropped away from his eyes, so hers could stare at the wood boards laid under her feet. She quickly shook her head, tears forming in her eyes, she wasn't sure why she left and she hated it, it was her fault it caused her relationship with Elliot to become strained, and it was her fault that it seemed like Elliot felt that he couldn't be open with her, like he didn't trust her like he used to. After 7 years of heard working, she had ruined all their progress on one decision and now she regretted ever making it.

"I don't even know El." She admitted softly,

He studied her face, now it immediately draped when he had turned around, she was just so beautiful, the street lamp and lack of light causing her glow, and her soft, silky hair blowing in the cool air.

Elliot wasn't surprised when he fell in love with her, who couldn't? the only question was when? He had no idea when his feelings for Olivia progressed but they did right out of the blue, they seemed to pop up out of no where and that's when everything seemed to change between them. Elliot swallowed and nodded, it had been so long since he'd seen her and now she was concealing her face from him.

"Liv? Can I look at you?"

The question was so sincere, so tender, Olivia honestly wasn't expecting it, it simple wasn't Elliot to ask such things.

"Huh?" she asked blindly, lifting her head for him, she wasn't even sure if she heard him right; this seemed like a dream all of a sudden. Elliot's eyes darted across her face once it was finally in full view for him; it suddenly accrued to him that he had never really looked at _her_ since she came back, yes her looks, but never really _her_.

What she was feeling, thinking, none of those things.

As they stood there Olivia let him take in every detail, Elliot could see her eyes clear, all the emotional barriers she had built up through all the years were finally starting to crumble, allowing him to see her most vulnerable. There was no longer the foggy cover in her irises, but now they were the clear, smooth chocolate brown he always knew they were.

"Than why'd you do it? There has to be one reason." He asked quietly, stepping closer. His eyes penetrated hers, and she felt exposed, like he could see everything going through her mind, her body, her thoughts and feelings.

Everything.

She settled on a spot, by a mole on his cheek, anything but those eyes….

Tears started to form in her eyes again, and she swallowed the lump of emotions that had built up in her throat. Olivia took a deep breath and walked over to lean on the rail of the bridge so she was standing by him.

The night was so cool, so calm, you find it hard to believe that they were in a park in the middle of New York; it was just so beautiful here.

Elliot could almost sense what she was thinking.

"I've come here a couple of nights." He started, leaning against the rail, drawing her attention form the running water beneath them, to him.

"When Kathy said she wanted a divorce, and when I…I need some place to go, and think." He stated softly, never taking his eyes off her.

"Right here?" she asked

"Ya, it's just so quietly, and calming, the constant soft sound of the water, the trees blowing in the wind, the dim light from the street lamps, that's all that's here, nothing else." He breathed. "It's just some place I can close my eyes, and just breathe." He admitted.

Olivia couldn't tear her gaze away, here the tough 'unstable' Elliot Stabler was sharing something so personal, and she knew she was the only one he had told.

"What do you know, maybe there's a poetic side of you after all." She stated with a wet laugh, trying to keep her feelings in check. Elliot chuckled and looked over at her, his eyebrows immediately flared.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked quietly, stepping even closer to her. She looked up at him and her eyes were glassy from fresh tears,

"I'm, sorry didn't mean to….." he said softly with a faint smile, not being able to finish his sentence.

"Oh, no, it's not that, I just…." She sniffled, her face starting to turn red, Olivia really didn't want Elliot to see her crying, but it was kind of too lat of that. He rested his right hand on her left bicep, and squeezed it affectionately, doing anything in his power to make her feel better.

But the question immediately popped into his head, remembering that night, he needed to know.

"Why'd you leave my place that night?"

She looked up into his steel blue eyes and sighed,

"I just, I don't know, I didn't think you would like to find me sleeping in your bed." She admitted with a laugh, still thinking she had sleep walked.

"No, Liv" he laughed, "I came home and saw you on the couch, I put you on the bed, but than I got called out again." He explained with a chuckle.

"That's why you had my hair-tie." Olivia concluded.

"Ya," he stated simply, giving her arm another slight squeeze.

"Ya," she breathed, losing all thought when his finger tips started to massage her arm, and than slowly drifted up to her shoulder and than to rest on the side of her neck. His hands on her never felt more right, and she knew it was now or never, there was no turning back up to this point.

And Olivia wouldn't have it any other way.

Olivia swallowed hard, her eyes drifting up to his, "I just, I had to get away." She stated softly, Elliot tilted his head to the side, and unconsciously smoothed his thumb under her chin and across her jaw,

"From what?"

"You," she choked, a tear running down her cheek, Elliot quickly wiped it away,

"Liv I-"

"No, let me finish, I thought leaving would clear my head so I could come back and work with you, but now, if I….If I cant have you the way I want to, I don't think things will _ever_ be resolved between us." She stated, her eyes finally locking on his.

There she finally said it and now it was out there, Olivia was just afraid on how he would react.

Elliot's breath ran deep, as his hear started to speed up again, his hand was on Olivia's neck and more importantly she was letting him, as he processed all the things she had said.

His thumb smoothed over the little scar he found on the left side of her neck, realizing where it was from. Her eyes drifted closed on their own accord and she let out a shaky breath, this was already over whelming.

Elliot studied her face, her red cheeks, her long eyelashes, her pink, plump lips, her smooth arched eyebrows, her cute button nose, she was all so perfect, but there was one thing he couldn't see.

His head slowly moved towards her and she already wanted to fall into a big pile of mush when he brushed his lips against her forehead, moving her bangs aside with the other hand.

"Open your eyes gorgeous." He whispered,

His soft loving tone just caused them to drift shut again, but she did what he asked of her, and she laughed inwardly, a big idiot grin spreading across her face.

Elliot had called her gorgeous, which meant he thought she was.

He couldn't believe that slipped from his mouth, but he could careless, he head waited too long and she had left him twice, the next time, she may never come back, he pulled back to look at her and wasn't disappointed.

Elliot saw so much passion, joy and content swimming in her eyes it threw him off balance, he was the person making her feel that way. His other hand rested on her hips as he brushed his lips against her cheeks, nose, and that the skin by her ear, than he wrapped both of his arms around her waist, embracing her in a hug.

Olivia sighed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders while he nuzzled his nose against the cave of her neck and shoulder, breathing in her perfume that still survived the long length of the day. This was really happening and she didn't know what to say, it was so overwhelming and so much better than she had imagined if this were to happen.

"You even smell amazing at night." He commented quietly, placing a small kiss by her ear, causing her to slightly shiver.

This was so perfect, every intimate gesture he made was so loving and yet so sexy, but still so innocent, so pure, she just wanted to get lost in his embrace. All the emotions were too much and Olivia couldn't hold back the tears that seeped out of her eyes.

Elliot started to feel her hot tears on his neck and immediately pulled back, worrying that he did something wrong, Olivia Benson didn't cry without a really good reason.

"I'm sorry Liv, did I-"Olivia cut him off by softly resting her hand over his mouth,

"No." she shook her head. "Your perfect." She whispered before resting that hand on his cheek.

So many nerves had come alive, simply because of her touch, and it felt so incredibly wonderful. There had never been another moment where he wanted to kiss Olivia more than he did now, and he wasn't about to pass that up.

Her smile slowly dropped into a smirk as his lips neared hers, Olivia's eyes fluttered closed as his lips cautiously brushed against hers.

This was Olivia, his Olivia, and he didn't want to screw anything up, because than this chance would be gone, along with Olivia.

Than he placed a soft peck on her lips before pulling back, wanting to see her reaction. Olivia's eyes opened when she felt him move away, her lips parted and Elliot smiled, but that wasn't enough Olivia had only gotten a little taste of Elliot Stabler, but she wanted more, she needed him, all of him, she wanted to show him how she really felt, something she couldn't do for the last 5 years.

Olivia gave him a smile with her pearly white teeth before hooking her left hand behind his neck to bring his lips back to her again. She lightly sucked on his bottom lip, Elliot rested his hand on her lower back and pressed her to him, so they were flush against each other.

It wasn't until Elliot's tongue darted out to smoother over her bottom lip, when she fully opened her mouth to him, allowing access to his curious tongue.

At first they explored each others mouths shyly, taking it slow, but the more they cam familiar with each other the more they wanted, and the kiss became more heated. When air became an issue, they pulled back, breathless.

Elliot smoothed his hand through her hair, and place a kiss on her nose before saying,

"I want to love you Olivia, I've waited so long, and I cant wait any longer, please, let me love you."

There was so much truth in his words she believed everything he said with her whole heart.

And she was willing to give that to him.

Olivia slipped her arms through his leather jacket and wrapped her arms under his armpits, pulling him closer to her. She placed an open kiss on his neck before resting her head under his chin and said softly,

"Take me home El."

**TBC!!**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! DONT FORGET STOP AND REVIEW!! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**OK, MY WONDERFUL READERS, I THINK YOU GUYZ HAVE ALL DESERVED A NICE LONG EOmance CHAP. DONT YOU?? WITH ALL THESE REVIEWS I DO! :) I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY AND STOP AND REVIEW TO TELL ME IF I DIDNT FUCK IT UP OR ANYTHING lol :P JUST JOSHIN**

**_142 reviews TILL I UPDATE need some time to type the other, im like at a big huge WB with this length of a chapter, im like EOed out for this story, but dont worry, 142 and i will bless you with another chap!! :)_**

Elliot closed his eyes and rested his forehead on her shoulder at the sound of those words leaving her mouth. He wanted to take her right there, but there was the issue with public indecency, which would be ironic for them, he thought with a laugh. Elliot placed a kiss where her neck met her shoulder and pulled back, that's when he realized the difficulty he could have with getting home.

He groaned and rubbed his forehead against hers,

"It might be embarrassing for me if you move out of this jacket." He stated with a laugh. She bit down on her bottom lip as he gently pressed his erection to her abdomen; the thought of it was so erotic it caused her walls to softly flutter, and electricity to serge through her body, igniting the heat and moisture in between her legs.

"You're easy Stabler." She stated,

There was so much lust and want in her voice Elliot had to squeeze his eyes shut, "Don't say things like that or it's going to get messy." He growled, pressing his forehead further into hers, Olivia's left hand snaked over to his abdomen and whispered seductively,

"Is that a promise?"

This side of Olivia Benson was so alive and new, he didn't know what to expect, he instantly pinned her against the railing and guided her leg up and around his waist, so his hardness snuggled right up against her heat.

"I don't want to do it here." He panted,

"I don't either, but you haven't made any attempt to move." She stated quietly, having shortness of breath as well, while she placed lazy, open kisses across his neck.

"Come on, its dark and this side of the park is basically empty, all we have to do is catch a cab and head over to my place," Olivia smiled at the fact she was coaching Elliot, and she had never invited a guy over to her place, it was always his, so she could get up and leave in the morning, for none other than a case,

"Not mine?" Elliot played, still capable of keeping himself together, she backed away and flung her arms in the air,

"I don't give a shit," she stated with a smile," I just want you."

"Don't have to ask me twice,"

The both started walking back from where thy came while Elliot laced there hands together, kissing the back of her hand.

* * *

"Are you going to get that unlocked anytime soon?" he purred, wrapping is arms around her waist and placing open mouthed kisses along the side of her neck, enjoying the hold he seemed to have over her _and_ being able to show her this much affection, hell, affection at all, love.

Olivia was trying to unlock the door to her building, but was having difficultly with Elliot touching her in places everywhere that weren't exposed. Once it was finally open she walked in and turned around to wrap her hands around his neck.

"It would have been easier if you weren't trying to cop a feel." She said with a smile, Elliot couldn't keep his eyes off her sinuous, now plump, swollen, pouty lips from receiving too much of his attention, but not enough in his opinion.

"It's been too long," he murmured, immediately claiming her lips once again, her mouth quickly attacked his, their lips moving rhythmically together as Olivia raked her nails through his smooth, dark hair.

"I've wanted to tell you for so long, I love you." He stated between kisses, Olivia's lips slowed down as they made their way to the elevator, and a wide smile spread across her face,

"I love you too Elliot," she whispered, lining his jaw with kisses as the lift neared her apartment. Elliot turned his head so their lips met once again, his hand than slipped her shirt, coming into contact with her smooth, heated skin. She moaned as his finger tips grazed her flat, soft stomach while his tongue massaged hers.

He tasted so wonderful, their kisses were hot and wet and Olivia could still taste the remnants of his cinnamon…toothpaste from that morning.

Olivia's lips were so soft, and plump, so suckable, Elliot didn't want to leave her mouth, but her skin was a worthy substitute. He took his time, since the elevator seemed to be, he took petites pièces of her skin into his mouth, trying and succeeding at creating hickeys.

Olivia growled, "I swear Elliot Stabler, if you mark me-"

"Too late." He stated smugly, smiling against her neck, when he looked up he expected a sneer on her face, but what he got was a wide smile,

"Promise that wont be the only one?" she purred, against his ear, lightly sucking on its lobe. Recovering from the sharp sword of lust that just pierced his gut, he chuckled, "Guaranteed."

Finally they heard the elevator "DING" and they both walked out, but right when they reached her door, Elliot pinned her against the wall, attacking her neck.

"Hhmm." She hummed as he licked and nibbled the right side of her neck, and Elliot smiled against the now tender skin.

"Like that?"

Olivia leaned her head against the wall and moaned, "I love anything you do to me." She whispered. Elliot looked up and combed his hand through her hair, wanting to do that for so long, now he could, her eyes sparkled, watching him contently,

"You're so beautiful Liv." His lips started to place, lazy, open kissed across her face and her eyes drifted closed, "Your just trying to get into my pants," she commented, Elliot laughed, and once again guided her leg around his waist, she never really was good at taking compliments, just like in his dreams.

"Is it working?"

He slowly rolled his hips against hers to try and east eh pulsing throb in his jeans, she gasped and found his lips again. Elliot grabbed her ass, telling her to snake her other leg around him, she did just that, locking her ankles together behind his back.

"Give me your key." He panted, out of breath from their frenzied kisses,

"Hhmm." She answered, reaching into her pocket and handing them to him, her mouth reaching his neck, he maneuvered over to her door and pushed the key in the lock, having to perch Olivia against the door, causing his dick to press harder against her throbbing core,

"Oh god El." She moaned, resting her forehead on his shoulder, she had to get herself under control, she was a grown woman, fully clothed and was about to come unbelievably hard. Olivia sunk her teeth into her bottom lip as Elliot kept moving to turn the key, she slowly rolled her hips, hoping that would last her until Elliot got the goddamned thing opened, but it only added more wood to the fire burning within her.

"There," he finally turned the knob and opened the door, allowing them access to her apartment. Elliot walked in and kicked the door closed and perched Olivia against the nearest wall.

"This has happened in my dreams." Olivia panted, dangerously close to the edge.

Elliot noticed her demeanor, her stance was strained, her speech, she kept chewing on her bottom lip, and her legs kept squeezing around him tightly, he couldn't lover her more, he even brought her so close still fully clothed, and her wanted to give her anything.

He gently rested his forehead against hers, "You ok baby?" he soothed, she leaned more into him, god she was so close, but she dint want to come clothed, in his arms, well, his arms, yes, fully clothed, no, that's what horny teenagers do from a little dry humping, but not her, she had never been close like this before.

"Ya, I just need to…I just-"

"Need to come." He coaxed her lips to his, than he rested one hand on her neck and one on her right butte cheek, as he jerked his hips forward.

That's all it took.

"Oh, god no, Elliot don't." but it was too late, she let out a low and deep throaty moan that made Elliot think he would explode. She hurried and rested her forehead on his shoulder, riding the orgasm that shook her body roughly, her world disappeared, the only thing she could feel were the waves and waves of pleasure washing over her, and her heart, slamming against her ribcage.

"Oh god Elliot." She panted, she was all off balance, and her head was dizzy.

Olivia lazily looked up to see Elliot's passion drugged eyes, glazed over with loved and desire.

"You were amazing." He cooed, kissing her tenderly.

Olivia felt a little embarrassed but that quickly all drifted away by his passionate kisses, coaxing her tongue out to meet his. She smiled and pulled his jacket off his shoulders, Elliot got the message and wandered down the hall to her bedroom, her lips exploring his neck and shoulders as he did so.

"Do we make love in your dreams?"

Elliot let her down when they reached the bedroom and she rested her hands on his chest,

"No, you always leave." She stated sadly, her attention drawn to her hands gently massaging over his pecs. He grabbed her hands and pulled her into a kiss,

"Well, there is no way I am going to let that happen." He said with a smile. Elliot hooked his fingers under her shirt and slowly pulled it up, his head lowered ad placed open kisses over the swell of her breast as he kneaded them in his hands after chucking her shirt to the floor.

"Oh El." Olivia sighed, cradling his head in her palms.

Not only were his hands, but his mouth was like magic too.

They moved closer to the bed, surrounded by darkness until their eyes adjusted, they could just see each other. Her hands reached down and he had to pull away so she could pull off his shirt, watching in awe as his big arms reached up so she could pull of the fabric. Elliot than slightly nibbled at her shoulder as he unclasped her bra, he placed a healing kiss at that one spot before pulling back, their eyes locked on each others, before Elliot's slowly drifted to her plump, perky breasts, her cinnamon hued nipples nice and hard, clashing perfectly with her olive toned skin.

Olivia's eyes closed as she stood there, open to his wandering eyes, she didn't feel awkward, she didn't feel embarrassed, and didn't worry if her body was suitable or not, his reaction was all she needed, just the look in his eyes said it all.

She felt completely beautiful and feminine in front of Elliot and that made her love him even more.

"Liv, they are so wonderful." He whispered, stepping closer to her, her eyes opened and she saw him staring at her in wonder. She was surprised that she could amaze him as much as he amazed her; it was amazing to know that he wanted this as much as she did.

Olivia was still a little light-headed from the orgasm she just received but she soon realized what he was waiting for, she stepped forward and took his hands in hers, and rested them just under her ribcage.

His eyes twinkled and he closed the space between them, first he cupped her right breast with his hand and enveloped her lips with his, slowly kneading the pedal soft mound. Than his lips trailed down to her jaw, and than her neck, slowly across her should until his lips circled around her left nipple, his hand continued to knead the other, she softly moaned as he began to suck around her lightly sensitive flesh, his tongue flicking her pebbled nub.

Her breathing quickened, Elliot showing no signs of stopping his ministrations, Olivia tilted her head back and moaned, Elliot's mouth was so magnificent on every part of her body,

"El, Elliot, take these pants off, I want you to see me." She instructed softly, Olivia whimpered when he released her breast with a 'pop' and looked up at her,

"I want to make love to you Olivia." He whispered, his hands sliding down her slim, smooth sides to rest on her belt.

"I hope that's what we're doing here." She joked with a wide smile, through hooded eyes, she leaned into him and started to place lazy open kisses across his neck as he started to unbuckle her belt.

"Me too." He whispered seductively by her hair while sliding the belt off and chucking it to the floor. Elliot groaned as she slightly nibbled at his column,

"Liv if you want me to be able to have enough brain cells to take your pants off than you nee to stop." He growled, she smiled against his skin,

"What you don't like it?" she asked innocently,

"No, I love it, but please," throwing that completely out the window Elliot just slipped his fingers into the top of her pants and slid them down her butter smooth legs. Elliot paused and stared at her black panties, he had never gotten this far in his dreams, he was completely wrong about her breasts, these were so much more, perfect, but the junction in her legs.

It was so private. So personal.

To see the inner most Olivia, now, he would know everything about her body too, they had taken their relationship to the next level and it was all overwhelming for him, for her too, he was sure of it.

"Hey," she whispered, cradling his head in her hands, his eyes were foggy, he was somewhere else, "What are you thinking about?" she wondered, she held her breath, did he have second thoughts?

Elliot snapped out of it and looked up to see Olivia's questioning eyes searching his, "This just seems so unreal, I can't believe I'm in here, with you, and your topless, showing your beauty, and I'm the one your showing it to—" She cut him off by resting her hand on his mouth,

"It's ok El, I know what you mean, I can't believe you have a raging hard-on the size of Alaska over me." She stated with a laugh, her hand moving dangerously close to the bulge in his pants,

"Oh, I can" he groaned,

"Well, I can fix that, if he's asking for me," she whispered hoarsely against his lips,

"Liv." He panted as she cupped her left hand around his dick, "Ya baby?" she asked breathlessly.

"I need you, I want you it's been too long, I've waited so long to love you." He panted, his eyes rolling in the back of his head at the feeling of her hand rubbing him through his jeans. Before she could unbuckle his belt, Elliot stopped her, and reached for her panties, sliding them off her legs.

Olivia rested her left hand on his shoulder as she stepped out of them, relieving him of the hold she had on his member. At first, he locked eyes with her once again before they slowly trailed down to her soft curly covered mound.

"My god Liv."

His lips crashed into hers once he saw the amount of wetness seeping out of the perfectly shaped hair around her sex. Elliot was so aroused by how much he alone, could make Olivia wet, the amount of arousal _he _could give. And he so much wanted to give her pleasure.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck as she moaned into his mouth, Elliot's left hand trailing down her abdomen, until he brushed his knuckled against her wet folds. She jerked her hips against his hand, knowing she was very much ready for him.

Elliot gently laid her on the bed, his lips never leaving hers for one second, but than he did something unexpected, next she expected him to take his pants off and claim her.

But he did something else.

His lips trailed down the valley of her breast, her stomach, and than he placed an open kiss on her abdomen before taking in the site of her woman hood. He gently spread her legs apart, opening her fully to him. Elliot's cock grew increasing hard when he took it the sight of her red, fully lips, protruding to their extent, like a red rose blooming in the spring, revealing their beauty, their elegance. Now glistening with her arousal, her need for him.

He needed to see what Olivia Benson tasted like.

Olivia waited in anticipation as she felt his breath blow on her folds, it was unbearable, and Elliot nuzzled his cheek against her hair before resting his hands under her soft, firm ass and slightly lifted her up from the bed, giving him more access.

Finally he flicked his tongue over her cilt, and she arched her back violently, moaning deeply.

"Oh, _god_ El."

He smiled and purred as he sucked on her citl, lapping up her thick, sweet arousal as he went along. His nose flaring at the smell of her musky scent.

She squealed in pleasure as he slowly slid his index finger into her soft, silky hot depths, they were on fire, begging for him.

Elliot's eyes drifted closed as he took in the feeling of her, her pussy clamping down hard around his one finger, violently squeezing it deeper into her. He groaned as he thought about his cock being inside her. Olivia's heart sped up as the familiar heat started to pool in the pit of her stomach.

"No….El…you have to….OH….stop." she panted, her hands coming to softly rest on his temples. Elliot placed a kiss over her folds and looked up at her, Olivia realizing he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

"What did you say my love?" he murmured, licking his lips clean of her sweet nectar, than placing a kiss on her navel. She squeezed her eyes tight, trying to collect herself, Olivia sat up and Elliot lifted up so his knees where supporting him on the bed, now he could get a full view of her naked, soft body.

"I've already come once without you." She purred against his lips as her hands made double time on his belt.

"You don't want twice?" he question playfully, trying to keep his composure with her hard nipples lightly brushing against his chest.

"I want you inside me when I come." She murmured, placing small kisses, lining his jaw. Elliot quickly stepped up in front of her and she rested back, perching herself on her hands to give him a full view, as she waited.

Elliot whipped off his belt and pulled won his jeans, revealing his boxers which had pitched a tent and were becoming extremely uncomfortable. Olivia slid forward on the bed and grazed her fingers across the elastic of his boxers, her eyes never leaving his. She placed a hot, wet, open mouthed kiss on his perfectly chiseled stomach before slipping his boxers off, the material rubbing painfully against his arousal for her.

"Elliot," she stated quietly, shaking her head, her eyes resting on his long thick member, Elliot could almost feel the gently caress her eyes were giving him.

She knew he was huge, but this was just plain ridiculous.

Her pussy flutter at the thought of him being inside of her not too long from now, she could feel more moisture seep through her folds. Her eyes slowly moved up his body to meet his eyes, "Do you have to be intimidating at everything?"

He smiled and bent down to rest his hand on her cheek and to place a gentle, soft, tender kiss on her lips, Olivia pulled back ands he slid back on the bed, Elliot following on all fours. The looks in his eyes were so demanding, so claiming.

She gently lay down as Elliot hovered over her, her eyes closed, jus the feeling of their naked bodies pressed together; it was like heaven, that finally through all the bullshit that happened between them, that they threw at each other. It finally had led them to this.

Elliot rested his left hand on her cheek, as his right rested by her head, Olivia opened her eyes and turned her face to his arm, eyeing the USMC tattoo that had been branded to his arm, becoming apart of his skin. Both of her hands came up to rest on his arm and she traced the out line of the eagle with her thumb. Elliot watched contently as she did so, her other hand smoothing over the perfect amount of hair on his arm.

Olivia leaned forward and started to place kissed over it, knowing that everything he did, everything he went through, and all the troubles he had faced, had led him to her, all the things that had defined him as a man the things that cause her to fall in love with him, to love him as a person. She back up everything he did, because she knew it was the right thing if tat was he believed in. She would always stand by his side.

She looked back up to face him and he found so much love and appreciation in her eyes it caused his heart to melt and his arms to feel weak.

Elliot than rested over her on his forearms, trying to keep some of his weight off of her, and she gasped when she could feel his head come into contact with her lower lips.

Olivia opened her legs wide; Elliot gingerly began to enter her, feeling every inch of her walls surround him. She winced at his size, stretching her to her full extent, pain flashing across her face,

"I'm sorry baby," he apologized quietly,

Once he was fully seethed in her, she smiled and shook her head and lifted her head up to place a small kiss at the corner of his mouth.

"You feel wonderful." She assured him,

"I love you." He sighed, resting his forehead on hers; Olivia smoothed her hand down his back, feeling his muscles tighten at her soft touch, and they both silently lay there, enjoying the feeling of finally being connected.

In every sense of the word.

"You'll never know how much I love you El". She whispered, when he pulled back, Olivia's lips parted when she saw tears in his eyes,

"I can't believe I'm here with you Liv—"he ground his jaw together, trying to get one sentence out, but her heavenly walls squeezing tightly around him weren't helping much, his body was desperately screaming at him to move.

"I know, El…I finally know." She said faintly, Elliot feeling so perfect snuggled inside her, she could literally feel him throbbing. Olivia smoothed her thumb under his left eye, helping a tear fall down to the middle knuckle of her thumb. Olivia knew that he cried very little, so she knew he meant every word, every feeling.

He jerked his hips, touched by her tenderness, and they both wanted it to happen. Olivia wanted to close her eyes, as he continued to roll his hips, but she couldn't tear them away from his mesmerizing, adoring gaze.

Elliot rested his left hand on her right leg and guided it up so the heel of her foot was resting on the small of his back, they both moaned at he new angle.

Olivia found her rhythm, bringing her hips up to meet him with every thrust, their bodies moving as one. There was no need for words anymore, their bodies said it all, that they had finally found each other and had com tot terms with ever little ting that happened between them through the years.

Than Elliot brought his head down to claim Olivia's lips, his tongue plunging into her mouth, Olivia wrapped her hands around his neck, as she tilted her hed to the side, inhaling him to her mouth, feeling both of his penetrations, they were truly one.

They could both feel them selves reaching their high, but they didn't want this pure, loving moment to end, they had never felt anything as powerful as this.

Elliot could feel Olivia's pussys hold tightening around him, causing it to be hard to move in and out of her, her walls cling to him when he exited and than smoothing, massaging over him as he entered. His hips started to move faster, knowing that she was close, he could feel his own release coming, his balls painfully constricting tighter and his member growing harder than he thought possible.

"Come for me sweetheart." He moaned against her forehead,

"Not without you." she stated.

"Don't worry baby, I'm right behind you." He panted.

Elliot jerked his hips, hard and that had her coming around him, writhing beneath him.

"Oh Elliot!" she released a throaty moan, her pussy clamped down on him extremely hard, causing him to come too,

"Jesus Liv" he buried his head into her should as she gripped him tighter, riding out the waves and waves of pleasure together, sighing when she felt Elliot shoot his see deep inside her. Giving a part of himself to her willingly.

Ever since her pregnancy scare in college she always had her partners use a condom since than, but this was different, this was Elliot, her Elliot. She honestly wouldn't mind if she became pregnant with his child, knowing very well he was a good father.

Elliot continued to roll his hips, slowly bring Oivia down from her high, Oivia tried to breathe, her heart pounding against her chest, she smile and raked her nails across his hair.

"Elliot….that was—"

"Incredible." He finished for her, stilling his motions to look up at her, she rested her hands on his shoulders and smiled lazily up at him. Her eyes darting between his,

"Your eyes are so gorgeous." She whispered, the amount of pleasure he had received from her caused his pupils to dilate fully, making his eyes a deep, dark, sapphire blue, warming to here heart, adding elegance to his tough, masculine frame.

Elliot smiled and draped his head to place a kiss above her left breast, her heart, his smile widened when he could still feel Olivia's walls flutter around his softening cock, still enjoying his presence.

When Elliot made an attempt to move Olivia stopped him,

"No, don't," she whispered, he combed his hand through her hair and kissed the tip of her nose,

"I'm going to crush you." He stated with a chuckled,

"That's a price I am willing to take," she said with a smile, his face softened as he looked down at her, this moment was theirs and he didn't want to leave her, after all, he did promise.

"I wont break a promise." He stated gently, they kissed one last time before he rested his forehead on the pillow behind her and she nuzzled her cheek against his affectionately, wrapping her other leg around him.

Exhaustion finally settling over their bodies, Elliot kissed her shoulder and whispered in her ear,

"Sweet dreams Olivia."

"I will now." She breathed, kissing his temple,

And with all the events that had happened that night, they finally drifted off to sleep.

Together.

**TBC**

**_hope you guyz liked it, i sure did! now STOP AND REVIEW 142 ha that rhymes! :) _**


	13. Chapter 13

**(SIGH) OK, DIDNT REACH THE # OF REVIEWS I WAS HOPING FOR, BUT IM RACING AGAINST THE CLOCK HERE, SO IF YOU GUYZ WANT ME TO FINISH THIS _AT ALL_ YOU GOTTA JUST HUMOR ME...CUZ _COMING NEXT THURSDAY, IM NOT SURE ILL EVER BE ABLE TO GET ON THE COMP. NO MORE, CUZ I AM MOVING PPL_, TO DALLAS, AND SO, YA, **

**_any way, on that happy note, i hope you enjoy this chap, for the readers who are curtious even to take 2 secs out of their lives and review, I LUV YOU ALL!! _**

Elliot woke up slowly the next morning, he looked down and smiled to see Olivia still in his arms, he scooted closer to her and smoothed the back his hand across her soft, warm stomach. Causing Olivia to stir, Elliot watched as her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning." He murmured, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, pain present in his muscles, but it only brought a smile to his face, bringing back memories of their previous night. After they had fallen asleep, they had woken up an hour later only to make love.

Over and over and over again.

She sighed and kissed the bottom of his throat, "Did I wear you out?" he questioned with a smile, "You're the one who called it a quits," she stated, looking up at him.

He rested his hand on her cheek, as he took in her appearance, the sunlight pouring in from her bedroom, window, causing her to glow, radiantly, and she looked as refreshed as he felt, no lines were on her face, her eyes were bright, with no dark circles, and her lips looked plump and pink, along with her cheeks, perfect.

"You are…so beautiful." He whispered, pulling her into a kiss, after a while the kiss became more urgent, as Elliot's tongue twirled around Olivia's,

"I'm hungry" she moaned,

"Ok, what do you want?"

"You." She stated Olivia trailed kisses down his chest, and threw the covers off of him to reveal his erection; she slowly eyed it and rested her hands on his hard cock, tracing her index finger over a visible vein under his soft, overly sensitive skin.

"Liv.." he panted, the anticipation unbearable. "Liv, you really don't have to" he assured her, but he got no answer. Olivia was about to taste what he had to offer, she was about to take the man that she loves, glorious, un-shameful manhood in her mouth.

Oh, there was no way she was going to turn back now.

She weighed his pulsing sac in her hand before she wrapped her lips around his tip; Elliot groaned and desperately tried to keep his hips from jerking, her teeth grazing the head while she fully brought him all the way into her mouth. Olivia took her other hand and wrapped it around his base, able to feel it throbbing in her hand and mouth.

Elliot groaned at the duel sensations Olivia was giving him, she slowly started to 'bop' her head up and down, sucking him deeper in her mouth.

"Jesus Liv." He tangled his fingers into her locks, encouraging her to continue her heavenly ministrations, doing a perfect job. She hummed as she twirled her finger around the tip of his cock, licking off some of his pre-cum, his salty taste was fantastic.

Creating a vibration with her humming, it seemed to reach down to the very base of his length, where her hand continued to massage, trying to ease some of the pressure but in all actuality, she was only increasing it.

Elliot had never felt anything like it, Kathy had only taken him in her mouth only once or twice, and hated it, and she said she only did for him, but he only came inside her, she didn't let him in her mouth.

But Olivia was apparently enjoying herself, just as much as he was, which only made him harder.

Olivia began to add more suction, and took her hand to lightly squeeze his sac, he wasn't too far away from sheer bliss his legs were becoming numb and he could feel all the blood starting to rush to his member the tingling sensation building in his lower spine, but he wanted to warn her before he ended up doing something that might make her feel uncomfortable, and that's the last thing he wanted to do.

"Ungh, Olivia, Liv, I'm…I'm going to—"before he could finish his sentence, he exploded, releasing jet after jet of his hot cum into her mouth. Olivia opened her mouth wider so she could drink all of his sweet semen, allowing it to splash against the back of her throat, after he was done; she gently massaged his now softening cock before looking up at his pleasure filled face, licking her lips clean of his thick, creamy jizz.

He smiled at her is disbelief as she crawled back to his side, "That was incredible" he breathed, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her forehead, the strength completely wiped from his body, she lightly shivered and he draped the comforter back over them,

"Has Kathy never—" he placed a slow kiss on her lips, "First of all, I don't want to talk about Kathy when I have you, and second, not nearly as good as you, not by a long shot." She sighed and nuzzled into his chest, Elliot smiled and his hand drifted down to her abdomen,

"Do you need to come?" he purred,

Olivia shook her head, "No, that's all I needed was you, thank you for letting me do that" she said quietly. She looked up at him and he pulled her hair back to fuse her lips with his, loving every affectionate thing she did, everything she did for him, "I love you." He stated, pulling back, "And you know I love you Elliot," after that she yawned and smirked, pulling her closer,

"Do you work today?" she question, afraid he would say yes, "Nope" he quickly assured her, "You have me all to yourself."

"Good" she snaked her right leg over his side and they both fell asleep once more.

* * *

**2 HRS LATER**

Elliot woke up 2 hours later to the sound of the shower running, he opened his eyes and than closed them, smiling to himself. He quickly lifted himself up and got off the bed, heading towards the bathroom door, he quietly opened it, and he kept his eyes on the shadow of Olivia through the shower curtain in the foggy room.

His body already responding, Elliot silently pulled it back enough for him to slip in behind her.

After a few seconds, he wrapped his arms around her waist, she gasped in surprised and turned around to face him. Olivia wrapped her arms around his shoulders and smiled, nuzzling her nose against the base of his neck.

"Did I wake you?"

"Ya" he breathed, placing a kiss at the base of her neck,

"I didn't want to shower alone, but you looked so peaceful and content, and I had to wash off all the love making we did, I'm the one who carries it ya know." She commented with a wide grin.

"All this time I wondered where babies came from." He joked against her hair, before looking down to see her big doe eyes looking back at him. Olivia grabbed his hand and stepped back, allowing the hot water to wash over him.

His eyes locked on hers as the water cascaded down his back, Olivia stepped forward and looked down to trace her fingers into the creases of his ripped abs, suddenly feeling the need to touch him. Every part of his body was perfectly shaped, perfectly chiseled, like a Greek, stone sculpture.

Her hands trailed up to frame his face, tracing the lines around his mouth, symbolizing as his laugh lines, to the crows feet by his eyes.

"I want to give you more of these." She murmured under the spray. Elliot rested his hands on her hips and chuckled, deepening the creases Olivia had just traced.

"So you want me to get old?" he joked,

"As long as it's with me." She stated softly, her face showing no signs of humor.

His smile slowly dropped, his face turning serious, Elliot rested his hand behind her head, brining it to his neck, "I wouldn't want it any other way." He whispered into her wet hair.

Olivia closed her eyes, her body finally relaxed, knowing that Elliot was planning on the same things she was, they had the same intentions for the future, with each other.

Than she started to place open kissed around his pecs, he pulled her back and looked deep into her eyes, seeing the truth in her words.

"I love you Olivia." He stated 100 sure.

"And I will always love you." She said back.

Their lips finally became one, once more, claiming each others mouths for themselves, he gently but firmly pinned her to the wall of the shower, continuing to make love to her mouth. Than his left hand drifted won to her neither lips, her lips jolted away from his, Elliot pulled her closer as she rested her forehead on his shoulder, her body starting to tremble with anticipation, something he learned that she did, which only made him know how much more he had an effect on her.

She let out a small whimper as he slid one finger into her hot depths, wasting no time.

"El." She panted, rolling her hips into his hand unconsciously, Olivia gasped when he slipped another finger into the fun, and started to work his fingers in and out of her, the sight driving him crazy. His other hand gripped her breast and she moaned, arching her back, when he started to knead it.

"Come around my fingers baby." He commanded softly against her ear, taking the soft lobe in his mouth.

"You feel so good." She whimpered, her hips increasing their pace so her heated body slid up and down, against the chilled tile of her shower, not being able to hold on much longer, close to her climax.

He added another finger into the mix, "Come" She withered in front of him as she came around his fingers, her inner walls convulsing around them.

"Oh god Elliot…oh."

Olivia pulled him tighter as her orgasm engulfed her. Elliot slowed his pace as she came down from her high, softly running the pads of his fingers along her silky walls to ease their fluttering. He placed a kiss on her shoulder blade, resting his chin on her shoulder as she nuzzled against his cheek. After a while he pulled back and smiled at her,

"I'll never get tired of that." He stated before bringing his lips to hers, "I hope not, because I love you doing it." She commented between kisses. Elliot placed on last kiss on her hair before slipping his fingers out of her and sliding them into his mouth for a quick taste, than he reached for her shampoo.

It fell into a comfortable silence after that.

Elliot squirted the purple goo into his hand and started to lather the sweet smelling formula into her hair. Olivia sighed and closed her eyes; lightly resting her hand on his forearms as eh gently massaged her scalp with the spirit calming suds. Than he quickly wiped away a trial heading for her right eye before he guided her under the spray to wash it out.

After he was don't combing his hand through her hair, making sure all the shampoo was gone, he placed a kiss on her shoulder while reaching for her conditioner, he estimated by the amount of hair she had and squirted the right sized of contents into his hand, she smiled, signaling he was right.

Olivia almost felt like she had floated out of her body by Elliot's tender hands, they were so big and strong, you could understand why someone would get the wrong impression, her for one of them. But they were so gentle and caring, gracefully moving through her hair.

To know Elliot this close, this intimately, was beyond her, for god's sake, this was her partner, at work, who she stood by while catching rapists and pedophiles he would strike fear into their hears, and they damn well deserved it.

But this Elliot, her El, he was gentle, loving, and caring specifically more towards her, and that mad her the luckiest woman alive.

She had never received so much love than she did the previous night, it caused her to come to terms with so many things that had been raging war in her body, but Elliot had silenced all that, in one action, in one word. In just everything he did, he didn't eve have to word it for her to know.

All this pent up tension that had been between them was now released and it brought tears to her eyes that everything _did_ work out in the end. But she quickly closed her eyes, this wasn't a crying moment this wasn't a time to be sad, this moment is suppose to be happy and joyful and she was, she truly was.

Because Elliot would always lover her. Because Elliot would always be there for her. Because she finally had someone.

When he had finished washing out her conditioner he searched her eyes for what he was about to ask, "What are thinking about?" he brushed his thumb against her cheek bone.

"I don't want to go anywhere today I just want to stay here with you." She stated quietly, stepping closer to him. Hoping he would feel the same, but just know that he would.

"Anything you want to do, I'm right there with you." He assured her, pulling her into any embrace, wrapping his big arms around her small, wet form. She buried her head into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist, never wanting him to let to.

And he never would.

**TBC**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK , STOP AND REVIEW, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO GET THE NEXT CHAP. UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. **


	14. Chapter 14

**IM SORRY EVERYONE BUT THERES ONLY GOING TO BE 2 MORE CHAPS AFTER THIS ONE...YA, SAD I KNOW, I REALLY WISH I COULD HAVE CARRIED THIS ON MORE, BUT I CANT, IM MOVING IN 4 DAYS, AND I THINK IT WOULD BE MEAN OF ME TO LEAVE ALL OF YOU WONDERFUL READERS WHO HAVE BEEN FOLLOWING ME THROUGH THIS STORY, AND THAN I JUST LEAVE YOU HANGING, CUZ THAN I WOULDNT BE SURE I WOULD HAVE A CHANCE TO COME BACK TO IT, SO IM GOING TO FINISH FOR ALL OF YOU, _GOING TILL CHAP.17_, I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE ENJOYED READING THIS AS MUCH AS I HAVE ENJOYED WRITING IT FOR YOU ALL, **

**_sexual content in this chap. not as graphic as in last chap, but still graphic for good measure cuz than that just ruins all the fun ;) enjoy!!_**

Once they stepped out of the shower, Elliot pulled on his boxers and headed for the kitchen while Olivia found some lounge clothes to wear. Olivia decided just to grab a blue tank top and a blue and yellow stripped cotton pair of sweatpants, when she reached the kitchen she saw Elliot grabbing 2 mugs from a cabinet.

He already knew where they were.

Elliot turned around and an instant smile appeared on his face when he spotted her,

"I have a pot of water going for your tea." He commented, dropping a tea bag into one of the mugs. She walked over and their eyes locked on each others.

"So, what are you going to drink?"

"Since I don't want to drink your leaf water I started up your coffee pot, it even had dust on it." He added playfully.

"Well, since your criticizing my 'leaf water' I don't want you to drink it anyway, go ahead and drink the rest of my 'bean water'." Elliot grabbed her hand and pulled her into him,

"Ok, everyone's happy than." He said softly before pressing his lips against hers. Right when she moaned, that's when he hoisted her up on the counter,

"Your so light." He pointed out between kisses. "And your so beautiful" she added, smoothing her left hand over the right side of his face, but she pulled back with a laugh.

"What?"

Olivia sighed and ran her index and middle finger across his jaw, under his chin, and to the other side of his jaw.

"Your 5 o'clock shadow," she stated simply, Elliot's smile grew and placed a small kiss across her fingers when they passed over his lips.

"Never seen a man with scruff in the morning before?" Honestly, he was hoping she'd say no, he just wished he was the only man she had ever been with.

"Yes, but I've never seen you with it before." After that, Olivia started to place kisses across his jaw, her tongue darting out to smooth over the rough prickly covering of his skin there. Elliot slowly leaned forward and stretched her arms to place open mouth kisses across it. She sighed as she closed her eyes, encouraging him to continue his heavenly ministrations on her body.

But than the whistling on the tea pot sounded.

"Damn Tea." Elliot growled against her skin, but smiled, placing his last kiss on her wrist.

"Oh, don't worry, there'll be plenty of time for this later." She purred.

"There's never enough time when it comes to you." He stated with a smile, picking her up from the kitchen counter top. She instantly wrapped her legs around his waist, her wrists locking behind his neck.

"We've already wasted so much through the years." He added.

"It was hard loving some one I couldn't have," she began, "I mean when you were married—"

Elliot cut her off by kissing her; first he took the annoying pot off the burner.

"As far as I'm concerned, I was never married," he stated simply, "My kids simply came form the stork, remember, I always wondered where babies came from." He commented with a grin.

"It felt like I made love for the first time last night." She admitted quietly.

"Than you're pretty experienced for a first time" he leaned in to kiss her and than she pulled back, wanting him to know she really was serious. Elliot's eyes darted between hers and he left a peck on her nose,

"I was so nervous lat night Liv, but it was incredible, I wasn't sure if I would cut it, I mane I've only slept with one other person." She placed a reassuring kiss on his lips,

"You were amazing El, the best I've ever had, and that's because it was you." She placed a slow opened mouthed kiss on his forehead before saying, "I've wanted it to happen for so long El, I love you, and I'm glad I'm able to show you."

Elliot immediately found her lips again,

"Fuck coffee, I just want to be inside you." He groaned, Olivia shivered at his words,

"I can see that." She commented, smiling against his lips, feeling his hard length jammed between them. Elliot held on to her as she quickly threw off her tank top, discarding it on the floor.

"Hello beautiful" he murmured before circling his lips around her left nipple. Olivia sighed and rested both of her hands on his cheeks as he continued to work his magic on her breast.

"That feels so good El, don't stop, don't ever stop." She moaned Elliot spun around and head for her bedroom, Olivia whimpered when he slightly nibbled at the all ready sensitive, sore nub, but oh did it fell good to have his wet, warmth surround her breasts. He let go and placed an open kiss in between the valley of her breast before claiming the other one, desiring to give it the same amount of attention so it didn't feel left out.

"Oh god Elliot." Olivia groaned she couldn't wait any longer and neither could he,

"Liv, right here." He panted; she fell gracefully to her feet and slid off his boxers, while he pulled off her sweatpants. Olivia attacked his lips, plunging her tongue into his hot mouth; Elliot rested his left hand on her lower back and lowered her down to the soft carpeted floor.

"Olivia" he sighed, looking into her eyes, she smiled and cupped his head into her hands; he tilted his head to the side, sweeping his tongue into her mouth as he slid into her. They both moaned in unison, the feeling of being completed again.

But she did something he wasn't expecting, Olivia flipped him over so he was on his back and she was straddling his hips, "Liv" he groaned, completely loving the new position.

"I know baby: she breathed, bending over to claim his mouth as she slowly rolled her hips. Elliot's hands went right to her thighs to keep her in place, firmly kneading them She sat back up, increasing the pace, "Elliot" she moaned, closing her eyes and tilling her head back, the sight she mad was so dominating, so incredibly sexy it had him coming in no time. He jerked his hips up, causing her to go over the edge as well,

"Oh El," she whimpered, Elliot unconsciously sat up as his orgasm continued to flow through his body, sending jet after jet of his semen into her body, coating her inner shuddering walls.

Elliot wrapped his arms firmly around her now sweaty form, holding her tight, her muscles jerking everyone once in while from her climax, Olivia rested her head next to his neck, trying to catch her breath, her legs tiredly wrapped around his back so she was now in his lap. She smiled as she continued to breathe hard, red creeping up her face as the loss of self-control.

"Well, the second day and we've already moved away form the bed." Elliot chuckled, Olivia quietly smiled and rested her right hand over his heart, feeling it pound against her palm.

"I'm sorry El if that was a little too—"

"No absolutely not, it was perfect" he stated, kissing her hair, he gently laid her on her back as he carefully slid out of her. Elliot stood up and helped her, but her legs were a little shaky, she couldn't help but a little heat fill her face, the idea still new with Elliot seeing her naked. Elliot pulled her into a hug and they stood there for what seemed like forever, she sighed and closed her eyes, relaxing in his arms, no barriers between them.

Olivia looked up at him and smiled, placing a kiss at the base of his neck; he smiled back and kissed her, "Time to get dressed gorgeous." He whispered.

Olivia chuckled, "If you thought I was gorgeous than you wouldn't want me to get dressed she commented." Nuzzling her nose against her shoulder.

"Ok, than you can walk around your apartment naked, I'm not complaining." He said playfully, "But I wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else."

"Good" Olivia laughed; Elliot smoothed his hand over her stomach before stepping back to pull on his boxers, than he smiled when he turned around to see Olivia already dressed,

"What do you say we go to breakfast?" he suggested, running his hand through her still damp hair. She sighed and looked up at him; she still remembered her telling him she wanted to stay home, but now, that didn't sound so bad. To sit down and have a nice breakfast, normally when they did it was just a quickly bite to eat before a case so they just had _something_ in their stomachs, but they never really sat down and enjoyed their food.

She sighed and grinned up at him, "Ok, why not?" his smile grew and he placed a kiss on her lips before walking into her bathroom,

"Do you have any razors?"

"Uh, ya, there's a whole bag in my medicine cabinet." She stated, opening her closet to find something to wear. When Elliot was done shaving he walked back into her room, and spotted her grabbing a bra out of a drawer, her back facing him, he walked up behind her,

"Need help with that?" he whispered, bending down to place a small kiss by her ear, Olivia chuckled and turned around,

"I've never met a man wanting to _dress_ me before." She commented. "Usually they want to _undress_ me."

"Well, hopefully I'm different from other men." He stated with a bit of possessiveness in his voice, he held up her bra so she could slip her arms through the straps.

"You are." She said, smiling up at him, as she slipped her other arm in as well, Elliot lifted the cups and secured them over her breasts, firmly smoothing his hands over them as he went, a soft moan escaping Olivia's lips, than she smoothed her other hand over his cheek,

"That's so smooth." She stated with a smile, placing a light kiss over his left jaw, admiring his soft skin. Elliot smiled and placed a kiss at the swell of her breasts before circling around her back to button the clasp on her back.

"We'll play later" he murmured against her skin, receiving a light-hearted laugh from her. After he adjusted the straps, he placed an open mouthed kiss on her shoulder and Olivia rested her head against his.

"What time is it?" she sighed, grabbing her jeans, Elliot looked over at the clock on her night stand,

"9:47" he stated, Elliot searched the floor for his pants and found them by her bed, flashing back to the previous night. When he turned around Olivia already had on a navy blue blouse, Elliot couldn't tear his eyes away from her as she inspected herself in the mirror. Elliot walked over and wrapped his arms around her middle,

"You don't need to do that, you already look fantastic." Elliot caught the hint of read creep up her face, and he started to place kisses along her jaw line, now a little heated from her light blush.

"And you're going to make my head too big with all these compliments you're giving me." She said sweetly,

"You deserve them, and your head is perfect, like every other part of your magnificent body." He murmured, brushing his lips against the side of her neck,

"Ah, there you go again." She played, Olivia turned her head to the side to meet his lips, when they pulled back she said,

"And you need to get dressed so we can go eat."

"I'll be ready in two seconds." He assured her as she pulled away,

"I'll be in the kitchen when your ready than."

**5 MINS LATER…….**

"That was a long two seconds." Olivia commented when Elliot entered the kitchen,

"Its called figuratively speaking Liv, now lets go." Olivia grabbed her keys and they both headed out the door.

**TBC**

**AND REMEMBER, 2 MORE CHAPS SO MAKE ME PROUD WITH THOSE REVIEWS!! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**HERES THE NEXT! OK SLIGHT COUNTING ERROR, NEVER REALLY WAS GOOD AT MATH :) THERE WILL BE 2 AFTER _THIS _ONE NOW, SO YOU GUYZ GET AN EXTRA CHAP :D GIVE ME REVIEWS AND TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU LOVE THAT! **

**ENJOY!! :D:):D  
**

"We already have him for the rape and assault, I'll have him down at arraignment by tomorrow," Casey explained, to the squad who consisted of Munch, Fin, Cragen Elliot and Dani.

"So that's all we can do for tonight." Cragen conclude, Casey left and Cragen walked back t his office as the other 4 put up.

"So Munch, do you have anything planned or are your going to get a drink with me?" Fin started,

"Ya, I'm in, Elliot, want to join?" Elliot looked up at Munch from his desk,

"What?" his mind was else where, pointed at a certain someone, he couldn't stop thinking about her all day.

"Do you, want to come with me and Fin." He said a little slower.

"Dani?" John looked over at Dani who was shrugging on her coat.

"Um, not sure."

Elliot glanced over at Dani and than back at Munch,

"Sure, I'll go, mind if I bring someone?"

"If you're talking about Liv, go right ahead." Munch commented, Elliot nodded and shrugged on his coat, seeing no harm in taking her.

"I'll see you guys over at, O'Malley's once I pick her up." He finished.

They actually hadn't seen each other in 3 days, and Elliot thought he would die, ya, he could survive 3 months but now, that she was back and now they were more serious with each other, he didn't want to go 1 hour without her being by his side.

He used the spare key she had given him years ago for emergencies to enter her apartment. She was seated at her couch with papers sprawled everywhere on the coffee table in front of her. Elliot smiled when he heard soft jazz playing in the background that was so much like his Olivia.

Elliot walked up behind the couch,

"Hey beautiful." He whispered, placing a kiss on her exposed shoulder. She hummed in pleasure as he continued placing kisses up her neck and than he lightly rested hi hand on her shoulders,

"I missed you." She stated softly, her eyes drifting closed when he started to firmly but gently knead her shoulder muscles,

"I missed you." Elliot repeated, placing a kiss at the back of her neck,

"Remember when I did this to you that one night?" he asked quietly,

"How could I forget El? You damn near gave me a heart-attack."

"How's that?" he asked playfully, trailing up to her neck and than back down again,

"Well, neck rubs isn't exactly on our list of things we normally do."

"Did." He corrected her,

"Oh…sorry." She joked,

"Hhhmm, ya." He breathed, against her ear, his hands trailing down to massage her breasts,

"Elliot." She moaned, tilting her head back against his.

"Do you want to go out for a drink with the guyz?"

Olivia quickly grabbed his hands and pulled him over the back of the couch so he was lying on top of her,

"First of all don't ever mention the guyz when you're massaging my breast" she stated with a laugh, Elliot chuckled and brushed his lips against her nose,

"Kind of ruined the mood didn't it?" he joked, Olivia ran her hand through his hair,

"Ya, but its good that you did, other wise we wouldn't have been able to go." She purred,

"Ya, lets get you dressed than I don't want you to go out like that with other wandering eyes,"

"So, I'm suddenly yours?"

"Exactly," he stated, lifting her up, Olivia immediately wrapping her long legs around him,

"I've been wanting to get out of here, I've been stuck doing bills all day." She groaned, sighing as she rested her forehead on his shoulder, "My brain can't take anymore thinking." She added, Elliot smoothed his left hand down her back and kissed her temple,

"Than we'll make a deal, when we get home tonight, I'll do all the work." He purred, Olivia laughed and straightened to look at him,

"Deal."

When they got to her bedroom, Elliot let go and pulled her into a passionate kiss before pulling back,

"You're not going to watch?" she teased,

"Liv, If I do that I am 100 percent sure we are not going to leave tonight." He smiled,

"Fine" she pouted, "Take all the fun out of it why don't ya?"

Elliot stood in the kitchen and waited, very tempted to go in there but he knew Olivia would like to go and get caught up with everybody, so than it was like she never left, or, everybody, meaning Munch and Fin.

"Elliot?"

His head shot up and he smiled at Olivia, she was wearing a black silk long sleeve blouse with jeans and black mid-heel loafers, simple, but she looked absolutely gorgeous in it. His eyes moved over her body, taking in every detail,

"Elliot…." She called again, noticing he was just staring, Elliot's eyes finally met hers and he smiled as he walked closer to her, Olivia resting her hands on his chest,

"I'm sorry," he whispered, cupping her jaw,

"I'm just used to snaking glances at you when I can, now I can just stand here, and look at you." He sighed,

"It was hard." She breathed, understanding completely, loving him even more, now they could open up for each other, now they could fully trust each other. His head neared hers placing a kiss on her lips that would hopefully last them the night, but they both knew it wouldn't,

"And we have to do that."

"I'm not ready for people to know" Olivia agreed, she hooked her hand behind his neck to bring him down for another kiss,

"And I will wait until you are." He stated, Olivia smiled and pulled him closer,

"We better go until we're really late," she said with a laugh.

"Not a bad idea." Elliot chuckled,

The whole ride there, there was something unsettling going on with Olivia, she couldn't quite put he finger on it but she felt that something was wrong and she started to feel nervous, Elliot noticed this and reached for left hand, kissing the back of it,

"There's no need to be nervous Liv, it's just a drink with Fin and Munch, we've done that 100's of times," Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat,

"I know El, but what if they—"

"Find out? Than it was meant to happen that way, there's nothing wrong with that." She squeezed his hand,

"I know but El…" she sighed, if this Dani was going to leave, she still wanted him as a partner, they wouldn't be able to keep this charade going for long, she loved Elliot but she didn't want to give up working with him. If and when she got back to work,

_But I guess that's just looking to far ahead._ Olivia concluded, silencing her thoughts, but they still tugged at the back of her mind.

"Here we are." Elliot stated as he found a reasonable parking space, both Olivia and Elliot got out, Elliot gave Olivia one last kiss on her the back of her hand before they entered the pub, guessing on what they must've acted and looked like before Olivia left for Oregon, that seemed so long ago.

She tugged on Elliot's elbow when se spotted Fin and Munch seated a booth.

"It's about time you two showed up." Munch commented,

"Ya, I forgot where Olivia's apartment was, its been so long" Elliot joked, motioning for Olivia to scoot in first, so Olivia was sitting across from Fin and Elliot sat down across from Munch,

"If only I was separated from my partner for that long period of time." Fin added,

"Oh you'd miss him." Olivia said with a smirk, Elliot rested his hand on her left knee affectionately,

"So did you guyz order the drinks?" Elliot asked as he started to rub circles on Olivia's left knee cap.

"Ya, and here they are now." Munch spotted the waiter coming toward them with 5 glassed and a pitcher, after he sat them down on the table, Olivia grabbed Elliot's hand under the table to stop his teasing,

"So Liv, I heard about your commitment to the tree-huggers, do you still drink beer?" Fin asked, handing her a glass, Olivia grinned as Elliot started to trace his fingers all over her hand and knuckles,

"Coffee yes, but beer, now that's a sacrifice," she joked, taking a sip of the amber liquid, answering Fin's question.

"I only drink that caffeinated sludge if need be, other wise I stick with-"

"Leaf water?" Elliot added, cutting off Munch,

"It's your 'bean water'" Munch retorted, peaking out of the rim's of his glassed, Olivia chuckled and squeezed Elliot's hand, still under the table, reminding him of the conversation they had the other morning, and than removed it under the tabled to rest on her right forearm, setting down her beer.

They should at least _try_ and keep it under wraps.

Olivia than hid another smile in her glass when Elliot's hand returned right to her knee, continuing his earlier ministrations, than Olivia's eyes fell on the 5th glass that sat by the 2 pitchers, and right when she figured it out, it was too late.

"Hey! What'd I miss?"

Everyone turned their heads around to face Dani,

"Sorry I'm late; I had something to take care of."

After that was said she seated right in next to Elliot so he was in between the 2. Elliot's hand moved right on the top of the table to avoid suspicion since someone was sitting by him.

"Care to fill us in on it?" Much asked,

Dani laughed, "I'd tell ya, but than I'd have to kill you."

"Don't waste your time, nature's about to do that here in a little while anyway." Fin snickered,

"Isn't that such a cliché" Munch grumbled, Olivia took a sip of her beer,

"So what have you been up to partner?" Dani asked, nudging Elliot's arm with her elbow.

"Uh, nothing really, work, which you already know about." Dani poured herself a beer and took a sip,

"You know, I was thinking, has anyone in SVU had a successful relationship?"

_We're working on it _Elliot and Olivia thought in unison.

"Olivia? I really don't know much about you."

"She had a way of attracting wackos" Munch commented, taking a sip of his beer,

"I don't recall her asking _you_ John." Elliot said, irritated.

"There seems to be a lot of them out there huh?" Dani added,

"Ya, I just found that out the hard way." Elliot brushed his thigh against Olivia's,

**2 GLASSES OF BEER LATER……**

"Well it seems Munch hasn't really been lucky in the wife department" Fin laughed,

"Don't remind me." Munch stated, Dani chuckled and looked over at Elliot who had basically stayed silent the whole time and Olivia too.

"Hey looks like we're out of beer," Dani stated,

"Ya, I'll go" Elliot offered, Dani scooted our and said, "I'll come" Olivia sighed as they both walked off.

After a few moments of silence,

"Man Liv, it's too bad you couldn't have stay and kept an eye on your partner."

Olivia looked over at Fin and flared her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"It's pretty obvious that they're more than friends, rumor is they've been trading saliva," Munch stated, peaking out the rims of his glasses, "And probably more than that."

Olivia looked between Fin and Munch before glancing over at the bar. Catching Dani laughing at something ad resting her hand on Elliot's shoulder as they waited for the drinks,

"I'm sure it's the beer talkin'" she stated, skeptically,

"Ya, well, Fin and I have a pool goin, on when they make it known,"

Olivia squinted her eyes back at Fin and Munch, "I………"

Before Fin could get a word out, he nudged Munch in the ribs as she silently gout out of the booth, Olivia headed towards the bar but hesitated, she felt sick and walked out of the pub, Dani and Elliot headed back to the booth but Elliot immediately noticed Olivia wasn't there,

"Hey, where's Liv?" he asked confused,

"Oh, I'm sure she just went to the bathroom." Dani insisted sliding into the booth,

"Ya, grandpa over here jaw-jacked about you two having a thing and she walked off." Elliot glanced between Munch and Dani and she just shrugged,

"How do you—"

"Come on, everyone knows, it not that hard to figure out, especially when it happens out side a cop bar." Munch admitted,

"I'm sure she'll come around Elliot, come on." Dani stated, Elliot shook his had and immediately ran out the door, he searched the side walks that lined the buildings and spotted her walking off to his right,

"Liv! Liv, wait!"

_What a mess _he thought.

**TBC**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT OR NOT AND DONT WORRY ABOUT CLIFFHANGER UPDATE TOMORROW FOR SURE, NO WORRIES, CUZ I AM RUNNING AGAINST A CLOCK HERE, SO ILL KEEP MY WORD, I HAVE ANYWAY WITH THIS STORY SURPRISINGLY :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**LAST CHAP AFTER THIS ONE, GOD I THINK IM GOING TO CRY, I DONT WANT TO END THIS, BUT IM NOT SURE ILL BE ABLE TO COME BACK TO IT, AND I DONT WANT IT TO JUST LEAVE UNFINISHED CUZ I KNOW HOW MUCH THAT PISSES ME OFF WHEN OTHER AUTHORS DO THAT, (NO OFFENSE TO ANYONE) SO I DONT WANT TO DO THAT WITH YOU GUYZ, ANYWAY HERES THE NEXT, I HOPE YOU ENJOY! :D**

**!!REVIEWS!!REVIEWS!!**

It _was_ too good to be true, she felt so pathetic, and embarrassed beyond any recognition, she had said so many things, she had finally let him in, and so personally. Olivia knew it, all men were all the same, with her anyway, she was just so naive to think that Elliot was any different, after all he couldn't keep his relationship with his ex-wife. There would always be another woman between them, and she would end up with the shorter end of the stick, as always.

Olivia desperately tired to keep the tears at bay, could Munch be wrong?

Even though Olivia wished it, she knew Munch was pretty accurate on his line of gossip, and than she heard it even though she wanted to hate him inside and out, his voice, still made her heart flutter.

_The bastard. _

"Liv! Liv, wait!"

She kept walking, there was no way in hell she would do _anything _else he asked of her, Olivia let herself assume too much and it had cost her, she had gotten too close and now she had to suffer heart-ache, there was no happy endings, at least, not for her anyways.

"Liv, please! You don't understand!" He grabbed her arm and she stopped, but didn't turn around she kept her eyes fixed on the concrete in front of her, nothing else,

"Olivia, please, look at me." He instructed softly, Olivia couldn't hold it in,

"Why! Why, should I do anything you say?" she yelled, turning around to face him, his breath hitched when he noticed tears in her eyes,

"Olivia, it meant nothing, I mean, we were both drunk, lonely, I don't even remember it…." He started,

"Did you fuck!" she blurted, not able to stop herself, "OH wait, I'm suppose to only be your second, right? That's just bullshit, you are some incredible bastard, was it _all _just bullshit, Elliot!? I can't believe after 7 years of being your partner, standing by your side, I thought you at least respected me, but in the end you just see me as one walking fuck!" she let out, her words dripping with venom. He stood there silent, not knowing what to say,

"Liv………" Elliot shook his head and wiped a hand through his hair, "Liv you know that's not true," he stated,

"How? How do I know!? For all I know you could have just been lying to me! The whole time." A tear rolled down her cheek and Elliot desperately wanted to wipe it away and pull her into his arms, what happened? Everything seemed to fall apart in 2 seconds, he stepped closer but she just stepped back,

"Olivia, you know I love you, you just know it." He stated, Olivia's eyes darted between his and anther tear ran down her cheek,

"After a month of working with her, that suddenly happened? It's been _7_ _years_, Elliot, why?" she choked,

"Liv, you don't understand, it was an impulse, it didn't mean anything, she doesn't matter to me." He breathed, "When I admitted my feelings for you I wanted everything to be right, perfect, so I wouldn't screw it up." He tried to explain; Olivia just shook her head and folded her lips over each other.

"Well, your doing a hell of a job now, I'm glad you could move on with some one else, because you certainly will not with me." She stated coldly, that was the last dagger she threw at Elliot before she left, but that wasn't enough compared to how she felt. He had hurt her, in every possible way.

"Liv!" he called after her, but she didn't turn around, she didn't do anything, Elliot was about to go after her again,

"Hey Elliot! We're going to go!" Elliot turned around and found Fin and Munch waving their goodbyes, seeing Dani no where, and quite frankly, he could careless, now he had to fix this mess, but he just wasn't sure how, and when.

**1 WEEK AND ½ LATER……..**

Olivia sighed as she soaked in her bathtub; of course she wouldn't find herself using the shower again. It would spring up too many memories, and the last week she had taken the couch as her bed too. Too many things had happened, too many memories, and Olivia had to dwell in them all. Right when things couldn't get any better, it all came crashing down. Now she had no one, nothing.

Elliot had called so many time so she eventually ended up just unplugging her phones, how pathetic was she? She kept considering over and over again hearing him out, but she just couldn't face him, not now, he never did answer her question which burdened her to her very core.

She should have known, she just let him in too quickly it was too good to be true, Olivia smoothed her hand over her stomach, boy how things never go as planned, Olivia sighed again as a silent tear slid down her cheek, lingering on her jaw.

But her body automatically stiffened when she heard a knock on the door.

And than another one.

Olivia slowly got out and slipped on a thick, dark blue robe and stepped out of the steamy bathroom there was another knock at the door when she stood silently in the hallway,

"Liv! Please, open the door!" Elliot couldn't go another day with Olivia angry with him, he had tried countless times to try and apologize, but she just wouldn't budge, and her silence was just killing him.

Olivia leaned against the wall and waited for him to leave,

"Olivia! I have a key!" he warned, that made her blood boil, here he was, making her feel absolutely miserable and now he was threatening to just barge in her apartment, he's already invaded her privacy, practically the only thing she had left.

"You have no right!" she yelled, walking by the door,

"Olivia please," he almost begged, "Don't make me stay out her and wake up the whole building!"

"Elliot" she breathed, she didn't want to deal with him, and she was just mentally exhausted, not to mention physically.

"Liv, just let me in…that's all I'm asking, you don't have to talk to me, but just listen, please." Olivia leaned her forehead against the door,

"Just go away Elliot, I'm tired...just leave me alone."

"You know I cant do that." He sighed, trying to convince her, which he had been trying for the past week and a half.

Than one of Olivia's neighbors, Mark, opened his door,

"Yo! Mack! Pipe down!! Its midnight for Christ's sake!"

Olivia squeezed her eyes shut as she listened to the exchange, she reluctantly unlocked the door, and Elliot's head shot back to the door knob when he heard the 'click'. Olivia turned around and headed to the kitchen; Elliot opened the door and saw no one,

"Liv?" he called out, he cautiously walked through her apartment and found her in the kitchen, leaning against the counter top. That's when Elliot flashed back to the other morning and sighed, looking back towards Olivia.

"Olivia" he breathed, leaning against the counter across from her, she just lifted her head and raised her eyebrows. Elliot said she had to listen, but that didn't mean she had say a word.

"Olivia, I'm sorry, I was just, just lonely, I was drunk, stupid, I just, you were gone and she was my partner, my mind just pictured me kissing you." He breathed, trying t find the right words, but was having much difficulty,

"But she couldn't handle it anyway." He mumbled, Olivia flared her eyebrows and he continued, "She left, couldn't deal with the victims. And I am once again without a partner."

Olivia snorted and rolled her eyes, "I'm sure Cragen will find another female partner you can screw." She stated coldly, tears forming in her eyes, Elliot's eyes squinted,

"Goddamnit Olivia!" he slammed his hand on the tile counter, hard. But Olivia would not allow herself to jump or even be startled by him; she would never give him the satisfaction.

"You're acting like those few days didn't happen! Your acting like none of the things we said, were said, you're forgetting that I love you."

"And I was an idiot, to even believe that."

"I meant every word." He stated angrily, through gritted teeth, stepping closer to her.

"You could've at least told me!" she yelled,

"Olivia, when did it ever come up? I mean we don't really talk about our personal life."

"I thought she meant nothing to you, and now she's part of your personal life? Or even in it?" she quipped,

"You know what I mean" he stated, his eyes piercing right through hers.

Than he noticed since he came in, what she was wearing, his eyes raked over her still semi-wet form, her hair up in a bun, beads of water dripping down her neck, and Elliot tried not to think of her naked frame underneath the one barrier between them. Elliot stepped closer and Olivia's eyes caught on a bulge that was somewhat unlevel with his chest, it was sticking up just above his left pectoral. He noticed what she was looking at and looked down at it as well.

"Some kid stabbed me with a pen." He snorted, it took every fiber in her being not to reach out and graze her fingers over the bandage that probably covered the wound under his shirt that had flawed his skin, or ask if he was alright, but he was breathing, so evidently, he was.

"I think your losing your touch." She added, pulling her eyes away from it. Trying to keep her straight posture, and mellow look on her face, not wanting to give him any advantage, which was showing much difficulty.

"Or maybe I'm just more aware with you by my side." He stated softly, Olivia looked up and finally noticed he had drifted more towards her, his eyes locked on hers, she swallowed and turned her head to the side, his gaze seemed so strong.

"Elliot, just leave me alone." She pleaded, her voice thick with emotion, her body fighting an inner war within herself, her heart so desperately wanted to forgive him, but her head just wouldn't have it. Not when he made this big of a mistake it seemed to her. Her eyes closed when he drew near, his body only a few inches from hers,

"Olivia, forgive me." He requested in a low whisper, pulling her chin toward him with is thumb and index finger. As he rested the other one on the cabinet by her head, boxing her in so only he, surrounded her. A tear fell down her cheek while she opened her eyes to gaze at him, all the anger had left from his steel blue eyes, they were now filled with sadness, for not being with her, and guilt, for making the biggest mistake of his life.

"I can't Elliot." She breathed, her bottom lip trembling, Elliot smoothed his thumb, under her lip tenderly, stop the frantic movements, his own eyes filling with tears. They were each others weakness's and there was no way, they could deny or shake each other, as annoying as it may be to them both, or at least they tried to tell themselves, they would both follow each other any where, physical or not.

"Why not? I am sorry for anything I have done, for any pain I may have caused you."

Olivia shook her head, "I want us to be honest with each other Elliot, we have never been good in that department, I meant every word I said, and I shared it with you because I thought you felt the same way." she stated, trying to be civil with him.

"I do, God Olivia I'm so sorry for making you question that," he stated quickly smoothing his palm over her cheek, Olivia sniffled and looked down at the tiled floor of the kitchen, she shook her head again another tear fell, and Elliot swiped it away with his thumb, when she looked back up at him, her eyes drifted down to his lips and than slowly up to his eyes.

"Liv, I love you, please believe me." He pleaded, he wanted to kiss her, he wanted to show her how much he loved her, Elliot's head closed the space between them but Olivia turned her head to the side. He immediately stopped and she moved away from him, toward her bedroom,

"Lock the door on your way out." She called from the hallway, closing her bedroom door, Elliot leaned against the counter on his hands, he wanted to go into her bedroom and convince her to forgive him, how ever long it took him.

He was just as stubborn as she was, and he had already waited a week and a half, that was _way _too long.

Elliot strutted down her hallway, heading straight for her bedroom.

**TBC**

**!!REVIEWS!!REVIEWS!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AAWWW IM SO SAD THIS IS THE LAST :( WELL, I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE ENJOYED THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I HAVE LOVED WRITING IT, AND HOPEFULLY I CAN SAY ABIENTO, HERE I AM AT 2:36 AM WRITING THIS WHEN I HAVE TO GET UP AT 8 TOMORROW AND LEAVE TO DALLAS, THAN I HAVE TO COMEBACK SUNDAY AND HAVE THE MOVERS COME AND PACK AND THAN I AM LEAVING AMARILLO TEXAS FOR GOOD, DALLAS HERE I COME! BUT NO BIGGY IVE ONLY LIVED HERE FOR LIKE, 3 YRS, ANYWAY, IM NOT SURE IF I WILL BE ABLE TO GET ON A COMP. AGAIN CUZ OF CERTAIN COMPLICATIONS, **

**BUT ANYWAY, I AM SO GRATEFUL FOR YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH THROUGH THIS STORY I KNOW IT WASNT LONG, AND IM NOT ONE FOR MAKING REALLY LONG AUTHORS NOTES, I JUST NEED TO VENT, SORRY, ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS AND I KNOW MY SHIT SO THE LITTLE SURPRISE I THREW IN THERE CAN HAPPEN I THREW IN A _HINT_ LAST CHAP. BUT NO ONE TOLD ME OR ASKED ME WHAT IT WAS ABOUT, SO I MIGHT HAVE YOU GUYZ STILL SURPRISED, SO GO ON AND READ IT AND I WILL HOPEFULLY BE ON HERE SOON WITH MORE OF MY EO!!**

**!!REVIEWS!!REVIEWS!!ENJOY!!GOD I HOPE YOU ENJOY!! :) **_MAYBE YOU GUYZ COULD GET TO **200** FOR ME?? :)_

When Elliot threw open the door, his breath hitched when he caught Olivia topless, she turned around in shock and grabbed her robe to cover her top half, she thought he had left and just wanted to dress and go to bed she was so tired.

"You sonovabitch, get out!"

Elliot froze and stared at her, helplessly trying to cover herself from his eyes, he squeezed the door knob, and he wanted to do as she asked, but he just couldn't, he wanted to resolve this, even if he waited for her to get dressed, he slowly walked in and shut the door so the room was dark,

"What the hell's the matter with you? I told you to get out." She stated, her voice only breaking at the end, trying to keep her ground. But she froze when he didn't stop, by god was this man making it difficult,

"Olivia" he breathed, shaking his head, her eyes locked on his moving form, approaching her in the moonlight,

"You don't need to conceal yourself from me." He stated quietly, resting his hand on one of hers, holding her robe, the other hand hesitantly reaching up to caress her slim back. Tears started to form in her eyes again as she studied his face, she saw so much emotion pooling in his eyes and one of love, she wanted to believe it, his gaze slowly bringing down her walls.

"I'm not lying to you when I say I love you." He whispered, his fore-finger and middle finger continuing their ministrations, moving softly up and down her soft, smooth skin, Elliot didn't like the fact that he had to use her weakness against her, which was his advantage, but if it was the only way to get through that hard head of hers that he loved so much about her, than so be it.

Olivia let out a shaky breath, his eyes showing no signs of faltering, Elliot really wasn't the person to lie, especially to her, of course he didn't, but it still hurt to know he did that with out her knowing, even after they made love and were starting to trust each other fully, and opening up to one another.

He tilted his head to the side, watching her dark almond eyes sparkle in the dim light. "Say something Liv, anything." He encouraged, but she just turned her head to the side, "Do you trust me?" he asked softly, intertwining their fingers on her robe, still keeping it in place. Her face once again turned toward him, and she slowly nodded her head, no doubt about trusting him, she trusted him with her whole heart, with everything in her.

And sometimes, that was the problem.

"Ok," he breathed, than his other hand trailed across her shoulder and down to her robe, he paused for a moment, glancing into her eyes, than he pulled her hands, feeling no resistance as her robe fell to the floor. Olivia closed her eyes, finally opening up a apart of her to him, than his eyes drifted down to see she had put panties on, but he would get to that later that wasn't important at the moment.

Elliot circled around her and slowly pulled her damp hair out of the band that was holding it. He draped her soft tresses over her shoulders and placed a kiss at the back of her neck, causing her to shiver.

"Dani meant absolutely _nothing _to me." He repeated, smoothing his hands down her sides, she shivered again when he brought his hands back-up to rest on her shoulders, "Relax, your so tense," he cooed, Olivia brought her arms up to cover her breast as she opened her eyes, Elliot noticed the movement and stepped in front of her again.

He rested his right hand on her neck and gazed into her eyes, everything they had, depended on this moment, was going to be determined, by this moment. The next thing Elliot did could make or break their relationship.

_Ya, no pressure _he thought.

"Liv, if you truly want me to leave, I will." He swallowed, praying to god, that everything he had did wrongly in his life, that he would forgive him, and give him the one thing he ever wanted for himself. Elliot had thought about what was best for everyone around countless times, now he was going to do what he wanted, for himself.

Olivia's eyes locked on his and she swallowed the lump that had lodged itself in her throat since he walked in her bedroom. Elliot walked over to her window and squeezed his eyes shut, anticipating her answer and trying to get his body under control.

It wasn't the whole point of physical pleasure of pleasure at all to assure her she didn't need to cover herself, he just wanted to assure her in every way there was, that she could trust him, mind body and soul, that they had now moved beyond physical barriers that they used countless times against each other, now he just need to get through to her that he still loved her, which wasn't proving to be easy so far.

He automatically stiffened when he felt her hands softly rest on his back, Elliot stood there and waited, he would wait there forever if need be, he wanted her to make the next move so he was absolutely sure she was fine with everything going on, he just wanted her to say _something, _anything.

Olivia wasn't sure on what to do next, she just stared at his back, her body had become so inflamed when his eyes and hands caressed over her exposed skin, but that wasn't the answer, the physical attraction was there but they needed to gain what they lost, something a lot more than just physical. Right now, she wasn't sure on how to heal that, but if they couldn't survive this one little ordeal, than maybe there wasn't suppose to be a future for them together after all.

She sighed and rested her forehead just under the back of his neck, Elliot finally relaxed and his eyes drifted closed as he draped his head, the tension finally being put to rest.

"I'm not questioning your trust Elliot." She began, tilting her forehead back and forth.

Olivia turned him around and Elliot found out she had put her robe back on, but she was talking and they weren't yelling, so that was good enough for him, even better.

"We've trusted each other from the moment we became partners." She stated softly, her words flowing over him like a warm breeze, immediately calming him. He sighed and rested his left hand lightly on her cheek, feeling relieved when she didn't object.

"But I want us to be more than partners Olivia, you know that." He stated carefully.

Elliot wanted to jump for joy when she nuzzled her cheek into his hand, seeking more of his touch.

"I have been by your side for 7 years El, I have backed your play, I've had your back and you've had mine, we know each other inside and out, I can tell what your going to say, even before you say it, we've fought passionately, disagreeing on things for our devotion to the job, you've helped me when I had too many demons to control, even outside of work, that alone already signifies that we're way beyond partners." She breathed.

Olivia circled around him and her hands snaked up to rest on his shoulder, pulling of his jacket. Elliot kept his arms by his sides, letting the now worthless piece of clothing fall to the floor.

"Now, what about this kid and a pen?" she asked faintly, studying the back of his big masculine frame, trying to keep her emotions in check, so she could stay behind the wheel and make sure she didn't swerve, and have complete meltdown.

"I'm fine." He whispered, turning his head to the side, using his peripheral vision to study her face. Olivia circled back in front of him, her eyes looking on the bump over the left side of his chest.

"At least you wouldn't have almost fainted if you had to yank it out of me; at first I wasn't sure if she'd do it." He chuckled trying to lighten the mood,

But failing.

"God Elliot." She choked, "Only because I couldn't." she stated quietly, looking up at him, Elliot's breath caught when he noticed the glassy look in her eyes, he just started at her quietly, fearing that anything else he might say would only upset or hurt her more.

At first she just stood there, and Elliot wasn't sure what she wanted to do, but he soon figured it out, Olivia swallowed and her eyes slowly dragged themselves up to meet his. Her hands slid down his sides and he lifted his arms as they went to rest on his hips, Elliot was stunned when he realized she was waiting for the 'ok'. He leaned forward and placed an open-mouthed kiss on her forehead for her answer.

Olivia gently pulled the light blue, long sleeve shirt out of his pants and than slipped her hands under it, smoothing her palms over his ripped stomach, leaving goose bumps in her path. Then she took the end of it and pulled his shirt over his head, Elliot raising his arms for her. Her eyes immediately fell on the white bandage as it was revealed to her.

"Elliot." She breathed, not liking the size of the bandage that usually wasn't a good thing.

"It's only about a centimeter wide," he assured her, his eyes wander over her face adoringly, at least she still cared about his well-being, that's something. Olivia hesitated at first so Elliot brought her hand up to rest on his heart, as he laid his hand over hers.

"See, it's still thumpin' and I'm obviously here to bug you, it takes a lot more than a pen to get rid of me." He stated with a smile, trying to make her feel better.

"Ya, why put you out of your misery," she added with a wet laugh. Her hand than smoothed over her bandage, "Does it hurt?" she asked, her eyes darting up to meet his.

"Only if you press on it."

Olivia leaned over and kissed over the bandage, smoothing her thumb over that spot, Elliot chuckled, "I think it feels better already." He joked smiling down at her.

That's when she really took in the expanse of his exposed chest, his big muscles straining under his smooth, soft skin, flexing and moving as he laughed. Elliot's smile lulled over as he was how Olivia was looking at him in complete admiration. She defiantly couldn't hide her desire for this man.

"Do you trust _me_ Elliot?" she asked quietly, Elliot grabbed her hand brushed his lips against the back.

"With everything in me." He stated, his eyes never wavering, he absolutely wanted her to know that he did and he never wanted her to question that. He rested his hand on her left cheek but he wrinkled his brow.

"Your trembling." He whispered in astonishment. Her eyes drifted shut and she rested her hand on his that rested on her cheek, Olivia's hands dropped to the rope that was tied to keep her robe closed, she untied and let it fall to the floor.

Elliot swallowed and watched as he unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, letting them glide off his legs into a heap at his feet. They both sighed and Olivia's eyes drifted down to the bulge in his boxers, causing it to twitch. The thought alone caused her body to shiver.

Elliot bit the inside of his cheek as he felt her circle around him; her fingers came to rest on the tattoo of his left arm. Olivia brushed her lips against it, she never was a religious person, but she thought about the significance it must've meant for him to have the crucifix of Jesus embedded on to his skin, with him forever, maybe Catholics, or people who believed in god, in general, were lucky they had someone to lean on, when they were in trouble and needed help. Olivia just had herself.

Elliot closed his eyes, trying to contain his composure, Olivia was calling the shots now and he won't don anything unless she asks, he's already pushed her so far, but now it was her turn. She than grazed the tip of her fingers across his shoulder blades.

Olivia took in a shaky breath, smoothing her hand over her flat stomach, anticipating what was yet to come, that is why she was dreading facing him after the bar, she didn't know what to say, it was absolutely the worst timing, but it is the most wonderful news she could ever receive.

Tears formed in her eyes and she rested her forehead on his back once more, she couldn't tell him yet, not now, now when their relationship was hanging by a thread and there was a chance she would lose Elliot.

Elliot noticed her pause and turned around "Liv?" he whispered, cupping her head in his hands, she sniffled and looked up at him, trying to hide all the signs that she was crying, her hand slid down his arm until she reached his, than Olivia brought his palm up to brush against her petal soft mound, and she looked back up so their lips became one, finally giving in.

Their eyes fluttered closed and her other hand snaked behind his neck, lightly stroking the hair on the back of his head, as his left hand began to knead her breast. Their tongues found each other and they both stepped closer so their bodies were pressed against each other.

"I do love you Elliot." She stated, stepping back towards her bed,

"I love you, so very much." Elliot said back, running his hand through her hair, than Elliot's head draped to circle around her erected nub. She whimpered as she realized the sensitivity she will have to endure. Elliot slid off her panties as she did with his boxers, and he stood back to get a look at her, Olivia shivered at his gentle caress his eyes were giving her, and she stepped closer to him.

He smiled at her and brushed her bangs out of her eye, wanting to look deep into her chocolate pools, always wanting to get lost in them. But he soon lost all coherent thought when her small, thin fingers wrapped around him,

"Liv," he groaned huskily, lust lacing his vocal chords.

"And I do forgive you El." She added softly against his lips, Elliot rested his hands on her hips and sighed, her hands feeling so right smoothing over him, and he finally had the reassurance that she did forgive, and she would actually talk to him again, or even want to see him, but better, she wanted to love him.

"It seems like they never fail you." She chuckled, Elliot not getting her meaning.

"Olivia." He sighed, Elliot gently laid her down n the bed and hovered over her, smoothing his left hand up and won her side wile the other rested by her head. She smiled at the picture his big, powerful frame mad over her. She needed this man, there was no doubt about that, life _was_ only worth living if he was in it, she couldn't not forgive him, not after he had give her something so special in return.

And that's when she decided, Olivia reached for his hand and rested it over her stomach, Elliot looked down at her as he smoothed his fingers over it and than looked back at her. Tears forming in her eyes, a faint smile playing across her lips, not sure on how he would react. Elliot's eyes searched her face, trying to figure out what she was saying,

"Liv……what—"his eyes suddenly grew wide,

"Did I…..did we….." he couldn't think, he could hardly breathe, a smile instantly spread across his face and he laughed,

"Jesus!…" He slowly rolled on his back so she was laying over him, Elliot laughed again and wrapped his arms round her body and brought her head into his neck, he kissed her temple lovingly,

"Olivia…..we made a baby." He whispered, in her hair, the realization setting in, he was speechless, they made a baby, and Olivia, the woman that he loved was going to be carrying their child.

"Is that ok?" she asked, worried that he wouldn't, Elliot tilted his head to look at her,

"Is that ok? This is wonderful!" he assured her, Elliot fused his lips with hers, and she looked down at him, and smiled,

"I want to carry you baby El." She stated quietly, tears pooling in her eyes, Elliot saw the widest smile streak across her face and it reflected in her eyes, Olivia buried her face back into his neck and sighed as they laid there thinking of what was to come.

"I love you" he repeated, wanting to say it over and over and over again, Elliot's thoughts stopped when Olivia began to place kisses all over his neck.

"Make love to me Elliot." She purred in his ear, "_Show_ me how much you love me." Elliot laid her down on her back and kiss her heart and than down to her belly and back again.

"My pleasure." He stated with a wide grin,

"Well, hopefully mine too." She laughed,

"That definitely won't be a problem." Elliot purred, bringing his lips back to hers, while he entered her.

Finally coming together again, and _finally _finding each other.

**_THE END!!_**

**I HOPE YOU GUYZ ENJOYED AND IT WASNT TOO FAR-FETCHED OR ANYTHING, SO PLZ, STOP AND REVIEW FOR ONE LAST TIME! :)**


End file.
